


Убежище для всех

by bfcure



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Драбблы и мини по сериалу "Убежище"





	1. Sneaky Kisses, Star Trek Style

Деклану нравились вулканские поцелуи. Наверное, потому, что для постороннего взгляда они были обычными, мимолетными прикосновениями, не напоминающими и не вызывающими стойких ассоциаций с одним старым американским сериалом конца шестидесятых, ибо, если повседневная жизнь состоит из научной и не совсем научной фантастики, тут уже не до сериалов, даже таких культовых, как «Звёздный путь».  
  
Но он помнил, как теснее кутался в плед, крепче сжимал в пальцах чашку с остывающим какао, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться на экране (команда «Энтерпрайза» высадилась на очередную недружелюбную планету, пренебрегая очевидными правилами безопасности и здравым смыслом), чтобы заглушить и отсечь резкий, визгливый голос тёти Шерон и тихий лепет матери. В груди становилось тесно и жарко, и хотелось, чтобы папа быстрее нашёл работу и забрал их из пыльного, грязного, чужого Манчестера обратно в привычный и родной до последнего камушка на мостовой Лондон, где погода менялась по пятнадцать раз на дню, но где у Деклана были друзья, библиотекарь Эллен, которая никогда не ругала его за просроченные книги и соседский пудель Флафи. Дурацкое имя, он всегда называл его Ричардом (про себя и когда хозяйки, добродушной миссис Смит с трясущейся головой и скрюченными артритом руками, не было поблизости).  
  
Серии Деклан, разумеется, смотрел в повторе – когда сериал только начали снимать, он ещё не появился на свет. Чёрт, даже его родители не были толком знакомы. Но яркие, сочные и тёплые цвета успокаивали, а ломкие картонные интерьеры (облокотись на стенку – та рассыплется в мелкую бумажную крошку) и резиновые инопланетяне оставляли простор для воображения. И он представлял себе невиданных животных и странные, неземные цветы и траву оттенка солнца на закате, и себя в роли неутомимого исследователя, и пытался изобразить непослушными пальцами вулканское приветствие (которое получилось только с пятой попытки, несмотря на кажущуюся простоту движения).  
  
Мечта не сбылась – биологом Деклан так и не стал, но чудесных растений и зверей на пути встречается хоть отбавляй, и иногда возникает иррациональное желание, чтобы декорации были хоть чуточку картонными – опасность подстерегает на каждом шагу, слишком настоящая, ждущая малейшей ошибки.  
  
А ещё есть Джеймс. Джеймс со своим загадочным механизмом жизнеобеспечения, острым умом и викторианскими костюмами, Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон в одном лице, плюс неуловимая полуулыбка, от которой внутри всё переворачивается. Кольца и пластиковые трубки завораживают и притягивают, до них нестерпимо хочется дотронуться, посмотреть какие они на ощупь, но Деклан знает, что Джеймс ценит свое личное пространство, а нелогичное стремление к тактильным ощущениям попахивает одержимостью, и, в конце концов, выходить за ненавязчиво указанные собеседником рамки попросту невежливо. Но удержаться практически невозможно, и он начинает внутреннюю игру – передавая отчёты или бокалы, прикасается к пальцам Джеймса на три секунды дольше, чем положено. А потом, когда Уотсон никак это не комментирует, решается на большее: всё также «нечаянно» проводит двумя сложенными вместе пальцами – безымянным и указательным – вверх по обманчиво хрупкому запястью, притворяясь рассеянным и погружённым в размышления, и наивно верит, что его манёвр не раскусили.  
  
Но однажды вечером Джеймс повторяет его жест с точностью, исключающей любой намёк на случайность, и улыбается любимой улыбкой Деклана – одними глазами, и сердце МакРея совершает анатомически невозможное: проваливается куда-то в пятки и бьется там неровными сильными толчками.  
\- Думаю, нам необходимо обсудить влияние американского кинематографа на британскую молодёжь. У меня в кабинете, после работы, - говорит Джеймс, и в его интонациях Деклану непостижимым образом чудятся индийские пряности.  
\- Согласен, - выдыхает он, не узнавая собственный голос, и ему кажется, что если законсервировать этот момент во времени, то, возможно, для счастья, как для метров, километров и ярдов, тоже найдётся свой эталон. 


	2. Сказки Капитолия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Капитолий безмолвный, но очень внимательный свидетель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная физика, события фильма "Ночи Кабирии" с точки зрения Капитолия. Написано за задание спецквеста ФБ-2012.

Если бы Капитолий умел разговаривать, он поведал бы нам множество увлекательных и необычных историй — смешных, трагических или просто забавных. Ибо каждый уважающий себя памятник архитектуры (а Капитолий, безусловно, пользовался большим уважением среди других памятников Рима) становится невольным свидетелем событий, меняющих эпоху или жизнь отдельно взятого человека. Конечно, прежде чем приступить к повествованию, он бы непременно пожаловался, что его много веков никто не ремонтировал (а капитальный ремонт необходим в том числе и тем, кто входит в список наследия ЮНЕСКО), а также выразил бы смиренное удивление перед безграничностью человеческой глупости и самоуверенности.  
  
Судьба предупреждает людей, посылает им разнообразные знаки, а эти идиоты ничего не замечают.  
  
Вот, например, девица в полосатом платье. Кавалер столкнул её с обрыва в речку, выхватив у бедняжки сумочку с последними сбережениями. Кабирия же, едва придя в себя, осыпала своих спасителей такими ругательствами, какие постеснялся бы употребить не только таксист, но и матрос. Дети переглянулись и продолжили играть в салочки, мужчины пожали плечами и вернулись к своим делам. А Кабирия побрела к своему скромному домику, горестно причитая и зовя вероломного Джорджо, так и не поняв намёка, что если простая и добрая девушка Мария Чекарелли хочет найти работящего и отзывчивого парня, то искать его среди клиентов не следует. Это бессмысленно и довольно опасно.  
  
Мимо Капитолия, насвистывая, прошёл мужчина в кожаной куртке и почти незаметным шрамом на правой щеке. На его лице блуждала нездоровая улыбка, а пальцы подрагивали и зудели от нетерпения. "Абстинентный синдром", автоматически отметил пробегающий мимо студент-медик — он спешил из университета домой. В чём-то этот студент не ошибся, хотя к алкоголю указанный синдром не имел никакого отношения. Друитту — а это был именно он — не терпелось сделать следующий ход в игре "поймай меня, если сможешь", чтобы раззадорить двух остальных её участников — Хелен Магнус и Джеймса Уотсона. А что может быть лучше художественно оформленного трупа итальянской потаскушки в качестве изящной головоломки?  
  
А тем временем на другом краю света Никола Тесла исполнял танец африканских страусов в брачный период вокруг консоли, которая искрилась и мигала всеми цветами радуги, и сокрушался на пяти языках, что Томас Эдисон (собака такая!) давно умер и не оценит всей глубины его нового изобретения. И ему некогда было задуматься, что нарушение законов физики и механики ещё никого не доводило до добра.  
  
Капитолий усмехнулся. Туристка из Австрии вздрогнула.  
— Эти камни живые, Михаэль! Они дышат!  
— Дорогая, по-моему, ты слегка перестаралась с кьянти, — ответил её муж и поспешил увести дражайшую половину в кафе "У Альфредо" — отпаиваться кофе.  
  
Капитолий хмыкнул (окружающим показалось, что внезапно поднялся ветер) и обратил внутренний взор на линии вероятностей. Друитт, Тесла и Кабирия даже не подозревали, что сегодня вечером их пути пересекутся весьма неожиданным образом...  
  
— Мне не нравится этот тип, — Ванда укоризненно посмотрела на подругу. — Лысый, мрачный, аж жуть берёт.  
— Он угостил меня кофе с пирожными, — отмахнулась Кабирия. — И сам оплатил счёт.  
— И что?  
— "У Альфредо" — дорогое кафе. Туда кроме богачей и туристов никто не ходит. Семейная пара из Зальцбурга так на меня пялилась, будто я голая туда зашла. А Джон сказал, чтобы я не обращала внимания. Мы с ним встречаемся у Капитолия в десять.  
— Ох, Мария, не жалуйся потом, если выяснится, что этот лысый - псих.  
— Ты просто завидуешь!  
— Было бы чему, наивная ты душа. Непременно зайди ко мне завтра: я должна знать все подробности, как прошло свидание!  
  
Тесла закрепил ворох причудливо изогнутых проводов и нажал несколько кнопок. Первый в мире телепорт — и пусть Яблочков подавится электрической лампочкой, а Друитта занесёт в Антарктиду! Однако его последней мыслью перед перемещением стало "...! Долбаные пробки!!!" потому что Никола почувствовал, как молекулы его тела рассеиваются в пространстве и времени, а потом собираются не в коридоре лаборатории, а в произвольно выбранной точке, и к тому же не все. Он очутился у стен Капитолия, прозрачный и не способный сдвинуться с места более, чем на метр. Тесла припомнил пару-другую особенно забористых сербских словечек и тут заметил стоявшую неподалёку невысокую девушку с короткой стрижкой. Она явно нацепила своё лучшее платье — со старомодными хвостами и пожелтевшим кружевом, а довершали ансамбль поцарапанные лакированные туфли, что были велики доморощенной Золушке минимум на размер, и изъеденная молью шаль.  
  
Кабирия Николу не видела — она увлеченно махала рукой кому-то, вальяжно шедшему через площадь. К великому изумлению Теслы, этим кем-то оказался ни кто иной, как... Друитт.  
— Мать твою! — вырвалось у Николы.  
  
Кабирия обернулась.  
— Господи, Джон, кто это?! — завопила она, и уши Теслы выразили немедленное желание свернуться в трубочки от её визгливого голоса.  
— Старый... друг, - спокойно ответил Друитт.  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, — произнёс Никола, — но мне нужна твоя помощь, _друг_.  
  
Кабирия перекрестилась и бросилась бежать, роняя туфли... в буквальном смысле, с криком:  
— Привидение, спасите!  
  
Друитт недовольно поморщился.  
— Чего надо? — грубо спросил он.  
— У меня в лаборатории скакнуло напряжение и вышибло пробки, — неохотно признался Тесла. — Ты не мог бы сгонять туда и починить их? Хотелось бы материализоваться полностью.  
  
Друитт на минуту задумался.  
— Без проблем, - заявил он и, нехорошо оскалившись, исчез.  
  
Никола напрягся, но другого выхода у него не было. А через мгновение он почувствовал, что обретает плотность, объем и прочие характеристики человеческого тела в его естественном состоянии.  
  
Тесла прождал полчаса, но Друитт не спешил появляться. Вампир сплюнул — это подонок бросил его в Риме без денег и документов. Он направился в переулок — маячить одиноким столбом у Капитолия было в любом случае неразумно.  
  
Друитт же радовался как ребенок. Он догадывался, в каком отеле остановились Хелен и Джеймс, а у записки с намеком на местонахождение Теслы и его незаконные экcперименты имелись все шансы стать достойной заменой композиции из артистически разделанной жертвы.  
  
Кабирия сидела на старом чемодане и плакала, и улыбалась сквозь слёзы. Судьба и Фортуна дружно вздохнули и удалились в рассвет — одаривать удачей кого-нибудь другого: девица была безнадежна.  
  
А Капитолий молча любовался восходящим солнцем. Ведь никто не спрашивает совета у древних камней.   
  
А зря. 


	3. Nice Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Британском Убежище внезапно появляется одна синяя телефонная будка…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайны: для Убежища – пре!канон, для ДК – пост!7*02 «Динозавры на космическом корабле»

За годы работы с Джеймсом Уотсоном Деклан привык к тому, что в особняке периодически появляются странные личности самого разнообразного вида, а о винных коллекциях Джеймса и его курительных трубках по Лондону годами ходят легенды. Впрочем, если верить слухам, тот с энтузиазмом собирал марки с пароходами, фарфоровых котят и собачек, а также картины французских импрессионистов. Джеймс не спешил подтверждать или опровергать эти слухи, и Деклан научился сдерживать смех, когда Уотсону стремились вручить очередную керамическую зверюшку на переговорах в знак своего расположения и готовности к сотрудничеству.   
  
А остальных сотрудников британского Убежища забавляла привычка МакРея передвигаться по комнатам не отрываясь от любимого планшета. Поэтому на новый элемент в декоре гостиной он поначалу не обратил внимания. А когда, наконец, оторвал взгляд от экрана компьютера, то не удивился – его друг и по совместительству начальник мог позволить себе быть эксцентричным.   
\- Джеймс, зачем тебе будка? – ровным тоном поинтересовался Деклан, заходя в кабинет Уотсона.  
\- Какая будка?  
\- Полицейская, телефонная, синего цвета, сделана из дерева, примерно шестидесятых годов. Если это шкаф, то он очень неудобно стоит.  
\- Это не шкаф, - ответил Джеймс, пряча улыбку. – Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя со старым другом.  
И в этот момент из гостиной послышались оживленные голоса.  
  
\- Только не говори, что учебники по истории врут, и Древний Египет выглядит вот _так_ , - возмущался кто-то с явным американским акцентом.  
\- Мы здесь, чтобы кое-кого подобрать, - судя по интонации, его собеседник просто лучился энтузиазмом.  
\- Тебе настолько понравилось путешествовать бандой?  
\- Банда – это весело. Тем более, Джеймс врач, а бедный Птерикс нуждается в нашей помощи.  
  
Деклан распахнул дверь, и почувствовал, как его челюсть оказывается где-то в районе пола. Около будки стояли двое мужчин – плащ, жилет, рубашка и шляпа одного из них просто кричали «Индиана Джонс, версия 2:0», а второй был высок и нескладен, и в глаза сразу бросались тёмно-бордовый галстук-бабочка и остроносые ботинки, к которым прилипли травинки непривычно насыщенного зеленого цвета, словно трава была нарисована гуашью.  
\- Джеймс! – воскликнул он, размахивая руками, будто ветряная мельница. – Я вижу, механизм работает превосходно! – Он выхватил из кармана странно жужжащую… отвёртку (?) и посветил ею в направлении Уотсона. – О, да…, идеально.  
  
Деклан постарался привести лицевые мышцы в невозмутимый вид и пялиться на удивительных гостей не столь откровенно, но его усилия определенно не увенчались успехом, потому что Уотсон положил ему руку на плечо в успокаивающем жесте и объяснил:  
\- Когда-то этот весельчак помог мне изобрести этот аппарат, поддерживающий мою жизнь. Должен признать, без него у меня не вышло бы закончить расчёты. Физика и математика тогда ещё не дошли до необходимого уровня для создания такого сложного прибора. Доктор, знакомьтесь, мой друг и помощник Деклан МакРей.  
\- Очень приятно. А вы доктор чего…?   
Джеймс и его знакомый обменялись усмешками, прозрачно намекающими на внутреннюю шутку, неизвестную всем остальным.  
\- Просто Доктор. А это Джон Ридделл, археолог и охотник.  
МакРей присвистнул.  
\- Вы очень похожи на одного инспектора из Скотланд-Ярда, мистер Ридделл. У вас случайно нет родственников в Великобритании?  
\- Одежда и манера держать себя указывают на то, что мистер Ридделл не из нашего временного периода, Деклан, - заметил Джеймс. – В крайнем случае, у инспектора Лестрейда есть шанс оказаться его потомком, хотя я и не уверен, что наш милейший Грегори родственник _того самого_ Лестрейда…  
  
Доктор приплясывал на месте от нетерпения.  
\- Скорее в ТАРДИС! Нам нужно торопиться на Силурию!   
\- А как же Древний Египет?  
\- А зачем вам Древний Египет, мистер Ридделл, если не секрет?  
\- Это всё Неффи, ей захотелось вина из подвалов фараона. В три часа ночи. Проклятые гормоны. Жду - не дождусь, когда маленький Джимми Ридделл появится на свет.   
\- А если это будет маленькая Джейми? – хитро прищурился Уотсон.  
\- Мне уже всё равно. Доктор, умоляю…  
\- Сначала Птерикс.  
\- И как мы все поместимся в этой тесной будке?  
\- Они всегда так говорят. Хоть бы что-то новое придумали.  
\- И тебе это _нравится_ , Доктор.  
\- Несомненно, Джеймс. Джеронимо!  
  
То, что предстало взору Деклана внутри не-шкафа, заставило его онеметь от изумления. Он рассматривал стеклянный пол и провода под ним, нерешительно трогал консоль и стены. Они были настоящими – твёрдыми и осязаемыми. Но, не смотря на то, что Джеймс, как ни странно, доверял этому Доктору, в реальность происходящего МакРей поверил окончательно лишь тогда, когда они вышли из будки, то есть ТАРДИС, не в гостиную Убежища, а на поляну с яркой сочной травой. И поляна эта была не на Земле, потому что небо тоже сияло всеми оттенками зеленого.  
\- Ну, что тут у нас? – спросил Джеймс, раскрывая свой саквояж с инструментами и разглядывая детеныша-динозавра с огромной раной в боку.  
\- На него напали птеродактили, - сказал Доктор со вздохом.  
\- Он потерял много крови, но я сделаю всё возможное. Деклан, будешь мне ассистировать. Придержи-ка его за ноги, чтобы бедняга не шевелился… А вы, мистер Ридделл, займитесь передними лапами. Осторожно, осторожно… Сейчас я введу ему снотворное, и когда оно подействует, вы поможете мне продезинфицировать рану и наложить швы.  
\- Я не медик, мистер Уотсон, - попытался было отмахнуться Ридделл, но Джеймс бросил на него выразительный взгляд, и тот смиренно схватился за передние лапы, чудом не задев выпущенные острые когти.  
  
Они оставили динозавра спящим под присмотром его взрослых сородичей, пристально наблюдавших за людской суетой вокруг их малыша, но не вмешивавших в их действия, словно динозавры знали, что представители рода человеческого не причинят Птериксу вреда, а совсем наоборот.   
  
Тем же вечером (днем? утром?) Деклан решил, что у ТАРДИС явные проблемы с навигацией – в Древний Египет они попали только с третьей попытки: в первый раз их занесло в Древнюю Грецию, а второй заход они очутились в Египте, но на двадцать лет позже искомой эпохи.  
\- Доктор, - пробормотал Риддел. – Не промахнись, пожалуйста, когда будешь доставлять меня домой.   
Тот сделал вид, что обиделся.  
\- Я никогда не промахиваюсь! Если ТАРДИС где-то оказывается, значит, нам необходимо быть именно там.  
\- Неффи меня убьёт, - простонал археолог.  
  
Однако, к удивлению, всех присутствующих, Ридделл попал в свою походную палатку ровно через минуту после того, как за ним прилетела ТАРДИС.  
И Деклан подумал, что дело здесь не в причудах навигации, а в чём-то другом.  
  
\- И вы торопитесь домой? – преувеличенно равнодушно спросил Доктор, и Деклан понял, что ответ «да» его расстроит. Джеймс тоже это понял.  
\- Нет, Доктор, - сказал он серьезно, хотя в его глазах сияло веселье мальчишки, задумавшего взрывную шалость. – До пятницы мы совершенно свободны.  
  
И они путешествовали до самого утра гипотетической субботы – побывали в средневековой Голландии и Англии 45 века, убегали от тамплиеров и невольно поучаствовали в Крестовом походе.  
  
Это был красочный сон. И хотя память о нём остается с тобой на всю жизнь, рано или поздно ты просыпаешься.  
Ступая через порог ТАРДИС на знакомый ковер в гостиной Джеймса, Деклан считал, что больше никогда не увидит юного волшебника со старыми глазами и его чудесную будку.  
Он ошибся.  
Но это уже абсолютно другая история.


	4. Экскурсия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В лондонское Убежище заявляются журналисты — снимать документалку, чтобы добрая королева увеличила им финансирование.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мимо пробегали Доктор, Торчвуд и совсем чуть-чуть Шерлок.

В дверь Убежища позвонили. Нет, не так – ПОЗВОНИЛИ. Деклан МакРей чертыхнулся про себя: обычно интуиция его не подводила, а ощущение, что звонок в письменном виде писался бы заглавными буквами, не сулило ничего хорошего. И он не ошибся.  
  
На пороге возникло трое – два оператора с камерами-микрофонами-проводами и девица самого наглого вида. Деклан подумал было захлопнуть дверь перед самым их носом, но девица ловко просунула ногу между косяком и собственно дверью и мерзко улыбнулась.  
— Добрый день, вы, должно быть, мистер МакРей. Я Китти Райли, это Дик и Сэм, и мы пришли на экскурсию.  
От неожиданности и возмущения Деклан подавился воздухом.  
— На какую такую экскурсию? – прокашлял он.  
— Мы будем снимать короткий документальный ролик, – любезно оскалилась Райли.  
— Зачем?  
— А шеф вам не сказал? Королева думает, кому в этом году повысить финансирование – вам, ЮНИТ или Торчвуду. Решение она примет после просмотра. Мои коллеги в Кардиффе уже закончили работу и пытаются получить разрешение на съемку у Кейт Летбридж-Стюарт.  
— Они вытянули короткую соломинку, – со смешком пояснил один из операторов.   
— Джеймс! – заорал Деклан.  
  
Но его коварный начальник лишь рассмеялся:  
— Покажи им всё. Особенно минус третий этаж.   
И подмигнул.  
Деклан пожал плечами и вздохнул.  
— Идите за мной, господа журналисты.  
  
В вольерах грохотали и стучали, а ещё каркали, шипели и плескались.  
— Это Пегас, захромал бедняга, а так ночью он гуляет по саду. Не кормить – он не любит незнакомцев и кусает их. Больно, – приступил к рассказу Деклан. – Справа Пауль, гигантский кальмар. Назван в честь осьминога, терпеть не может духи и одеколон «Шипр». Слева вы видите ската-вампира. Сначала он оглушает жертву, а потом пьет из неё кровь. Тень сверху – Мавануи. Она птеродактиль. Пережила почти атомный взрыв и теперь живет с нами. Без шоколадки к ней лучше не соваться – заклюёт. Дальше по коридору…  
Тут Деклан резко замолчал, потому что одного из вольеров стояла Эшли и щекотала сонного нуббина. Когтем.  
— Эш, что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Джеймс сказал, у тебя проблемы. В смысле, гости.  
— Здравствуйте, – промямлила Китти, явно загипнотизированная янтарными глазами Эшли. – А вы кто?  
— Я вампир. Не волнуйтесь, я вегетарианка. А эти милые существа – нуббины. Они точно не сидят на диете. Сожрали невидимого волка, даже косточек не оставили. Какая досада. А ещё они – мощный афродизиак. Как считаешь, МакРей, может, их разбудить?  
— Джеймс нас убьёт.  
— Если он об этом не узнает, то не убьет. Мне скучно, МакРей. А то, представь себе, милая мисс Райли и операторы предаются разврату, пока нуббины их едят. Получится зачетный фильм ужасов. Нам дадут «Оскара».  
— Или пятнадцать лет.  
— Мы попросим Кейт скормить остатки Паулю. Она это умеет.  
  
Китти и Дик с Сэмом рванули к выходу. Деклан посмотрел на Эшли с благодарностью – крылья под курткой чесались и зудели. Наступала пора линьки.  
  
А с финансированием они как-нибудь сами разберутся. В крайнем случае, Джек Харкнесс поделится – он парень не жадный и никогда не бросит помирать с голоду своего любимого птеродактиля. 


	5. Убежище для всех

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возможно, Клоду Рейнсу наконец улыбнулась удача

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к концу первого сезона и началу второго сезона "Убежища"; Кроссовер с сериалом «Герои»

Клод подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся носом в воротник пальто. Бетонный пол казался ледяным, но в этом были свои плюсы – в холоде не так чувствовался запах застарелого пота.  
  
Нога чесалась и горела; любое прикосновение к ране, даже нечаянное, заставляло его стискивать зубы, чтобы не закричать. Завтра придется нарушить все правила из неофициального сборника «Как сохранить свою шкуру, если за вами охотятся агенты Компании» и всё-таки наведаться в аптеку: перспектива умереть от заражения крови Клода не прельщала.  
  
Вообще-то даже ночлег в пустом доме, предназначенном под снос, являлся большим риском, но он устал, очень устал, и отдых из непозволительной роскоши давно превратился в проклятую необходимость.  
  
Клод знал, если ему удастся заснуть, он увидит всё тот же сон, в котором по кругу прокручиваются события, лишившие его относительно спокойной жизни и вернувшие на улицы Лондона, где он был загоняемым зверем.  
  
Он, Эбигейл и Ли сидели на кухне в квартире Ли, пили чай и обсуждали дальнейшие действия Сопротивления, когда входная дверь хрустнула и слетела с петель, пропуская внутрь как минимум семерых вооруженных мужчин, у которых на лбу явно было написано невидимыми чернилами: «Мы агенты Компании, и мы пришли за вами». Эбигейл отреагировала мгновенно – раскинула вокруг Клода и Ли свой щит и прошептала:  
— Думайте!  
Ли, бледный до синевы, развел руками:  
— Никаких идей. Прости, крошка.   
Клод не торопясь допил свой чай и поднялся:  
— Эбби, ты не можешь удерживать щит бесконечно. На крышу. Там мы разделимся, и я уведу их, а вы спуститесь вниз и…  
Эбигейл кивнула:  
— Потом мы встретимся в нашем обычном месте.  
— Нет. Это слишком опасно. Я сам вас найду.  
— Клод…  
— Не спорь. Делаем, как я сказал.  
  
Клод открыл окно, и они по очереди выбрались на пожарную лестницу. Эбигейл на всякий случай не убирала щит и сняла его только тогда, когда они оказались на крыше, и Клод, громко топая, побежал в одну сторону, а она и Ли, на цыпочках, – в другую.  
  
То, что его ранили, Клод заметил не сразу: адреналин зашкаливал. В переулке он остановился, спрятавшись в домике феи на детской площадке, выковырял пулю с помощью перочинного ножа и кое-как перевязал рану носовым платком.  
Агенты Компании явно восприняли свою неудачу как личное оскорбление и продолжали прочёсывать улицы с упорством, напрашивающимся на иное, более достойное применение.   
  
Клод мысленно склонял их на все лады: пристальное внимание тех, кто охотился за ним, ко всем «странным» происшествиям означало, что он не мог украсть даже буханку хлеба без печальных последствий для собственной персоны.  
  
Клода разбудил шум экскаватора и голоса рабочих. Чертыхаясь, он встал, залпом выпил тепловатую воду, забытую одним из трудяг накануне, и стал осторожно пробираться к выходу.  
  
Ему повезло: рабочие отвлеклись на барахлящий мотор экскаватора, и Клоду удалось ускользнуть незамеченным.   
  
Он шёл мимо супермаркетов и лотков с хот-догами и булочками, и от вкусного запаха сводило желудок. Но он не решался протянуть руку и сделать то, что раньше делал без зазрения совести, – украсть хоть пару булочек и обеспечить себя поздним завтраком или обедом.  
  
Внезапно Клод резко остановился: навстречу ему невозмутимо шагал мужчина, и он был абсолютно голым.  
— Чего уставился? – сказал он. – Голых мужиков никогда не видел? Не все могут быть невидимыми вместе с одеждой, знаешь ли.  
— Ты тоже невидимка?  
— Конечно, идиот! В режиме видимости мы бы друг друга даже не заметили. Эй, ты чего? В обморок падать вздумал? Не пугай меня…  
  
Клод «уплывал»: мысли путались, что-то тянуло его вниз, на самое дно, и последним, что он услышал, было:  
— Ну и воняет же от тебя, приятель…  
  


*****

  
  
Приходил в себя Клод очень медленно, будто неохотно. Мир наваливался на него шумом крови в ушах и болью, напоминавшей агонию.  
— Не дергайся, – сказал кто-то, и он попытался сделать две вещи одновременно: открыть глаза и вскочить.   
— Да не дергайся ты, – повторил вчерашний мужчина, на этот раз, слава тебе господи, одетый. – У тебя тут очень милое воспаление. Тебя в детстве не учили, что раны нужно обрабатывать?  
— Мне было не до этого, – буркнул Клод.  
— Как всё запущено. Я сейчас наложу повязку и воды принесу. И не надо выходить в окно, дом десятиэтажный, договорились?  
Клод кивнул и, пользуясь тем, что хозяин жилища скрылся за дверью, за которой, по всей видимости, находилась ванная, решил немного осмотреться.  
  
Квартира представляла собой студию-мансарду: одна стена была скошена под углом сорок пять градусов, и с матраса, на котором лежал Клод, он мог видеть кусок неба и стоящие рядом дома. В противоположном углу, между холодильником и чем-то, лишь отдаленно похожим на рукомойник, стоял стол, заваленный посудой и бумагами. На его краю примостилась электрическая плитка в одну конфорку. Такие перестали выпускать лет двадцать назад. У входной двери одиноко торчала палка с крючками – на нее, очевидно, предлагалось вешать верхнюю одежду.  
  
— Я Найджел, – представился хозяин этого образца спартанского бардака, выходя из ванной с бинтами и стаканом воды. – Найджел Гриффин.  
Фамилия показалось Клоду знакомой, но голова ещё трещала, и он отложил раздумья на потом.  
— Клод, – ответил он в тон Найджелу. – Клод Рейнс.  
— У тебя крутой псевдоним. Ой, да ладно. В жизни не поверю, что это твоё настоящее имя и ты тёзка актера, сыгравшего человека-невидимку в тысяча девятьсот тридцать третьем. Я работал консультантом на съемках.  
— Тогда тебе должно быть далеко за шестьдесят.  
— Ты ещё больше удивишься, когда я скажу тебе, что родился в середине девятнадцатого века, – хмыкнул Найджел, заканчивая перевязку. – Старина Герберт писал своего персонажа именно с меня.  
Клод поставил опустевший стакан на пол. «Только психа мне не хватало», – подумал он.  
Найджел словно прочитал его мысли:  
— Я не сумасшедший. Очень давно я и несколько моих друзей учились в Оксфорде. И мы провели один очень рискованный эксперимент.   
— И в результате ты стал невидимкой?  
— Точно. Я дожил, не старея, до Второй Мировой. Встретил чудесную девушку. Мечтал, что мы состаримся вместе, и всё указывало на то, что так и случится, но потом…  
— Что потом?  
— Я не умер.  
  


*****

  
  
Клод быстро шёл на поправку. Кого благодарить – свое железное здоровье или заботы Найджела, не оставлявшего своего пациента в покое, – было неясно.  
— Можешь жить здесь, сколько захочешь, – заверил его Найджел. – Только ради всего святого, прими душ и выброси своё пальто – в нем скоро черви заведутся!  
— И ты не спросишь, от кого я скрываюсь?  
— Ты – свой. Мы, абнормалы, своим доверяем.  
— Кто такие абнормалы?  
— Те, кто отличается от других.  
  
Через три дня Найджел растолкал Клода, который пользовался каждым моментом, чтобы выспаться (жаль, выспаться впрок было невозможно), и заговорщицки прошептал:  
— Пойдём, я покажу тебе, откуда беру еду и всё остальное.  
— Я заинтригован. Воровать из одного места постоянно – ты либо самоуверенный храбрец, либо дурак.  
— Гриффины не воруют.  
  
Туманное заявление получило объяснение у калитки, ведущей в сад, окружавший величественный викторианский особняк. Найджел достал из кармана куртки карточку-ключ, провел по еле заметной панели радом с калиткой, и та отъехала в сторону, а когда они вошли внутрь, автоматически закрылась за ними.  
  
Дверь черного хода была открыта, и она вела на кухню. На столе справа от неё лежала пара объемных пакетов и маленький сверток, а также записка, придавленная подставкой для ручек и карандашей:  
  
«Если понадобится что-то ещё, пиши. Д.М.»  
  
Найджел сунул пакеты Клоду в руки, взял карандаш и накарябал под текстом неразборчивое «Спасибо».  
  
— Кто такой Д.М.?  
— Деклан МакРей. Он тут главный.  
— Тут – это где?  
— Это место называется Убежище, и это всё, что тебе нужно знать.  
  


*****

  
  
Лондонская погода всегда отличалась непредсказуемостью, но в этот раз она превзошла саму себя: на три дня зарядил дождь, и по окну мансарды скатывались потоки воды, образуя причудливые линии.  
Найджел читал книгу, лежа на матрасе, но Клод не мог усидеть на месте и наворачивал по комнате бесконечные круги.  
— Я не понимаю, – наконец не выдержал он, – этот твой Деклан МакРей платит за аренду, дает тебе еду, думаю, он и на работу бы тебя устроил, если попросить. А ты сидишь здесь, как в одиночной камере, практически никуда не выходишь. Ты наказываешь себя. За что?  
— За трусость, – ответил Найджел. – Я не горел желанием общаться с моими старыми друзьями из Оксфорда. Пути расходятся, такое бывает. После смерти моей жены я оборвал с ними все контакты, тайком перебрался в Лондон. Жил на улице, как ты. Перебивался случайными заработками, спал в ночлежках, когда везло. Моим друзьям понадобилась помощь, но меня они не сумели найти. И вместо меня умерла она. Моя внучка.  
— Мне очень жаль, – искренне сказал Клод. Свою семью он не помнил, но отдал бы всё, чтобы когда-нибудь эти воспоминания вернулись к нему.  
— Спасибо. И я подумал, что смерть на улице – много больше того, что я заслуживаю. И пошёл к Деклану. Послушай, я тебя не гоню, но тебе совершенно не обязательно отбывать срок в моей компании. Ты к гибели Клары отношения не имеешь, и наказывать тебя не за что.  
— Я не невинная овечка, поверь мне.  
— Невинных овечек в природе не существует, Клод. Иди в Убежище, Деклан поможет и не задаст ни одного вопроса. Он сумеет тебя защитить.  
— Те, кто за мной охотятся, ему не по зубам.  
— Ха! Он не боится самой Хелен Магнус. По сравнению с ней твои преследователи просто кучка имбецилов. Обратись к нему. Я же не отстану, пока не добьюсь своего. Нет, если тебе нравится загибаться от голода и холода, флаг тебе в руки и барабан на шею. Но ты же умный парень, или я ошибаюсь?  
  


*****

  
  
На следующее утро Клод стоял перед главным входом в Убежище. Он медлил, то поднося руку к звонку, то отдергивая её. У него не было оснований доверять Деклану только потому, что за него поручился Найджел. Да и Найджелу доверять, скорее всего, не следовало. Клоду хватило совести устыдиться этой мысли: Найджел подобрал его, привел в свой дом, оказал медицинскую помощь, и Клод целый месяц пользовался его гостеприимством, а также душем и едой. Записывать себя в неблагодарные скотины не хотелось – наверное, и правда есть на свете добрые люди, которые не предают.  
  
Клод набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и нажал на кнопку звонка.


	6. Маленькое дружелюбное привидение в самом расцвете сил

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Деклан не верил в привидения, а зря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мимо пробегало СПН. Фрагмент баллады "Клятва верности" цитируется в переводе С. Маршака

Деклан проснулся от того, что температура в спальне ощутимо упала. Когда при выдохе изо рта пошёл пар, он подумал, что не стоило смотреть «Сверхъестественное» на ночь глядя. А при виде покрывающегося изморозью зеркала к этой мысли прибавилось ещё две: «Какого чёрта творится с отоплением в Убежище» и «Не смешно».  
  
Деклан завернулся в одеяло, сунул ноги в тапочки и прошлепал к батарее. Она только что не кипела – в Убежище на отоплении, невзирая на грабительские расценки, экономить не привыкли. Да и некоторые виды абнормалов отказывались существовать в среде, где было хоть чуть меньше плюс пятидесяти градусов по Цельсию.  
  
Зеркало начало покрывалось льдом, но Деклан успел углядеть знакомый силуэт.  
— Джеймс, тебе не кажется, что ты должен являться не ко мне? Я в твоей смерти точно не виноват, – сказал он, оборачиваясь и глядя в глаза возмутительно непрозрачному и осязаемому призраку.  
Хотя классическая «мертвенная бледность» определённо присутствовала.  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я вернулся, – развел руками Джеймс.  
— Но не в таком же виде!  
— Если я тебя пугаю, можешь поехать в Балассам, выкопать мои бренные останки, посолить и сжечь.  
— Ну, зачем же так радикально… Призраки пьют чай?  
— Увы.  
— А я выпью.  
— Я бы рекомендовал добавить туда чего-нибудь покрепче. Пока я здесь, теплее не станет.  
— Я переживу.  
  
Налив в чашку чай и щедро сдобрив его виски (чего не сделаешь, чтобы согреться), Деклан вернулся в кровать и похлопал по месту рядом с собой.  
— Располагайся.  
— Спасибо. Ты, вижу, сделал ремонт.  
— Убежище меня попросило, я не сумел отказать.  
— Ты разговариваешь со стенами?  
— Они весьма красноречиво облезали и облуплялись. Я боялся, что особняк устроит бунт.  
— Мне всегда нравился твой сарказм.  
— Либо сарказм, либо Бедлам. Без тебя сложно.  
— У тебя получается.   
— Я задумал заменить водопроводные трубы на более современные. И заменить главный лифт – эмпаты и люди-птицы чувствительны к шуму и каждый раз, заходя в него, вздрагивают. Ты не возражаешь?  
— Теперь это твоё Убежище.  
— Какая радость. Тебе не говорили, что любой механизм требует профилактики? Интересно, Хелен ругала тебя за безответственность?  
— Никогда. Она считала меня очень ответственным человеком. Ты на меня злишься, да?  
— Я в бешенстве. Но это не значит, что я не рад тебя видеть.  
— Кстати, мне понравилась твоя речь на похоронах.  
— Я старался. Любимый начальник всё-таки. И как оно там, в мире по ту сторону?  
— Не знаю.  
— Не понял.  
— Я так в него и не попал.  
— У тебя осталось незавершенное дело?  
— Не припомню. Но я застрял. В очень странном месте. Там ничего нет.  
— Как это нет?  
— В буквальном смысле. Пустота. Но я могу перемещаться в Убежище. Это не первый раз, но до этого вечера меня ты меня не видел и не слышал.  
— Оригинально. Торопишься?  
— Мне нужно заглянуть в календарь. Шутка. Куда мне торопиться?  
— Завтра я напишу остальным главам Убежищ…  
— Кроме Хелен.  
— Кроме Хелен. И спрошу, сталкивался ли кто-нибудь с подобным феноменом. А сейчас я хочу спать. Останешься со мной?   
— Кошмары?  
— Дедукцию применил?  
— Это самый логичный вывод.  
— Да, кошмары. Было бы приятно проснуться не одному…  
— Мне знакомо это чувство. Конечно, я останусь.  
  
Утром, когда Деклан проснулся, в комнате никого не было. Лишь на покрывале остался след, словно кто-то пролежал рядом всю ночь, и под зеркалом подсыхала лужа от растаявшего льда.  
  
Деклан не расстроился. Впервые после звонка Хелен с известием о смерти Джеймса он спал глубоким сном без сновидений.  
  
Деклан включил ноутбук, открыл чистый текстовый документ и напечатал крупным шрифтом:   
  
«Джеймс! Являйся в любое время, не стесняйся. Мне правда тебя не хватает.   
И спасибо, что остался – я наконец-то выспался! Сбылась мечта идиота. Сегодня я целый день на нижних уровнях, ищи меня там.  
Д.М.»  
  
И, развернув экран в сторону двери, он пробормотал себе под нос обрывок из шотландской народной баллады:  
— Моё дыханье тяжело,  
И горек бледный рот,  
Кого губами я коснусь,  
И дня не проживет.  
Петух поёт, заря встаёт,  
Петух поёт опять.  
Не место мёртвым средь живых,  
Нельзя мне больше ждать…  
  
Но Джеймс не был мёртв. Или?..  
  
Деклан отогнал от себя мрачные мысли – Джеймс в любом случае никогда не причинил бы ему вреда, – улыбнулся, предвкушая новый разговор с ним, и отправился завтракать.


	7. Волна из прошлого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серия 4*01 "Tempus" не давала автору покоя, и он задался очередным вопросом «а если?..»

— Там, в твоём времени, я мёртв, верно? – спрашивает Джеймс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона.   
  
Кто бы мог предположить, что он освоит детище Стива Джобса за несколько минут и что такая незамысловатая игра, как «Тетрис», способна почти полностью поглотить его внимание.   
  
Хелен борется с желанием вырвать свой мобильник из его пальцев, но какой в этом смысл? Джеймс уже раскусил её, догадался про Ворта и всё остальное (ни одному из них никогда не удавалось скрыть что-либо от всевидящего ока доктора Уотсона), а аккумулятор всё равно скоро сядет, и даже если удастся найти альтернативный способ подзарядки, звонить ей будет некому ещё сто тринадцать лет, плюс-минус пара месяцев.  
— Что привело тебя к такому выводу?  
— Ты смотришь на меня, как на воспоминание, Хелен. Приятное, дорогое сердцу, но неживое.  
— Ты же знаешь, что…  
— Ты не можешь мне ничего рассказать, чтобы не разрушить временную линию. Я понимаю. Просто скажи мне, что ты хоть кого-нибудь из нас не потеряла. Что кто-то остался рядом.  
— Никола. И иногда мне хочется, чтобы он оказался где-нибудь в Гималаях.  
— По-прежнему заноза в одном месте чуть ниже спины?  
— О да.  
— Почему-то это меня совсем не удивляет.  
  


  
  
Найти Адама и остановить его – задача не из легких, и когда на Имоджин Ворт обрушивается балкон, Хелен, к своему стыду, испытывает облегчение. Ей не пришлось решать моральную дилемму и травить девчонку, которая, собственно, ни в чём не виновата.   
  
Но от параллелей не сбежать, и она пытается объяснить это Джеймсу, пока они стоят на крыше, и одновременно не сказать ничего, что может намекнуть на существование Эшли и её судьбу в будущем.   
  
Джеймс понимает. Он всегда её понимал, и, обнимая Хелен, он перебивает её, говоря размеренным, убеждающим тоном:  
— Ты не монстр. Поверь мне, в них я разбираюсь.  
— А если бы мы приняли Адама в наш круг, если бы попытались…  
— Ты видела, что Ключевая кровь сотворила с нами, Хелен. Неизвестно, помогла бы она Имоджин или, наоборот, навредила бы ей ещё больше. А Адам непредсказуем. Был. И есть. Боже, от этих временных завихрений можно с ума сойти…  
— А если предположить, что на месте Адама оказалась я? Искушение переписать прошлое и исправить самую страшную трагедию в жизни велико, и…  
— Ты бы этого не сделала.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Сказать тебе, чем ты отличаешься от нас всех? И Ключевая кровь тут абсолютно ни при чём.  
— Я внимательно слушаю.  
— В любых обстоятельствах, как бы это ни было больно, ты находишь в себе силы поступить правильно.  
  
Хелен в это сомневается. Время – это не путь из точки А в точку Б. Оно – озеро, а слова – это камни, которые запускают волну, думает она. Своим присутствием здесь она запустила уже несколько таких волн.   
Что, если Джеймс не должен был умереть? И именно знание того, что он не дожил до 2010 года, стало причиной наплевательского отношения к аппарату, продляющему его жизнь?   
Ответить на этот вопрос невозможно, и поэтому задавать его бессмысленно.   
  
Хелен обнимает Джеймса в ответ, строя в уме планы подземного Убежища в Старом городе и его лондонском филиале.  
  
Она надеется, что эти планы будут не просто камнями, а надежным основанием для будущего без войны между людьми и абнормалами, но её не покидает ощущение, что с тем же успехом они могут стать неплохим поводом для Апокалипсиса. 


	8. Узы крови

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Выбор Хелен неизменен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спойлеры к 2x01, 02 "The End of Nights"

— Я нашел её, – говорит Друитт. Ослепительно белый костюм смотрится на нём как минимум странно – он всегда предпочитал чёрный цвет. – Она жива и с ней всё в порядке, видишь?  
  
Эшли молча улыбается, застенчиво и нежно, как не улыбалась с тех пор, как ей исполнилось три.  
  
Хелен понимает, что это сон, ещё до того, как открывает глаза.  
  
Он оставляет горькое послевкусие – ощущение счастья и боли в области сердца, от которого хочется плакать, пока подушка не промокнет насквозь.  
  
Только вот запас слёз Хелен израсходовала ещё в позапрошлом веке. Или его не было изначально.  
  
Скорее всего, с точки зрения социума – человеческого, разумеется, – Хелен не мать, а ехидна. Грегори, вероятно, заявил бы: «Не обижайте ехидну», но ситуацию в целом это не изменило бы.   
  
Шаги в сторону от общепринятых законов не одобряли во все времена, и даже сама Хелен не сразу научилась воспринимать прилагательное «аномальный» как «уникальный», «единственный в своем роде», а не как отклонение от нормы, опасное и неестественное по умолчанию.   
  
Конечно, она не была идеалом материнства: первое слово Эшли услышал Генри, а то, что девочка начала ходить, выяснилось, кода ей стало скучно в манеже, и она невозмутимо притопала в лабораторию, где как раз проходил опасный эксперимент.  
  
По большому счету, Хелен не знает свою дочь. Она волновалась, что та унаследовала от своего отца слишком много, но были ли эти опасения беспочвенными, точно сказать нельзя.  
  
Ведь что-то заставило Эшли остановиться. Сбой в генетическом программировании или всё же душа человека, чью суть переписать на самом деле не под силу и самым гениальным ученым, и расшифровка генома – это не ответ. В любом случае, в последние минуты Эшли была собой, и она пошла на телепортацию, явно осознавая, что её тонким слоем размажет по электромагнитному щиту.  
  
Героическая (предполагаемая) смерть. Нет тела – есть надежда, но Хелен не может позволить себе думать об этом каждый день, потому что у неё своя ноша. Свой крест. Смысл жизни, полученный в наследство от Грегори Магнуса.   
  
Убежище, требовательное и безжалостное. То, за что Хелен несет полную и единоличную ответственность и ради чего пожертвует всем, включая единственного ребенка и друзей.  
  
Здоровяк, Генри и Уилл ходят вокруг неё на цыпочках, желая поддержать её и не зная, как. А ещё все на неё рассчитывают, и Кейт Фрилендер в том числе.  
  
И Хелен заранее чувствует себя виноватой: если придется делать выбор между Убежищем и остальным миром, она всегда будет выбирать Убежище.


	9. Роковая случайность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один необдуманный поступок может привести к катастрофе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU к серии 4x01 "Tempus", смерть персонажа

Хелен очень хотелось сжаться в комок и притвориться, что заклинание “чур, я в домике” по-прежнему работает, даже если в прятки играет не восьмилетняя девочка, а взрослая, уверенная в себе женщина (о возрасте тактично умолчим). Но всё, на что Хелен могла надеяться, – что двойник из настоящего не заметит её или, по крайней мере, сообразит не заметить.  
  
Впрочем, Хелен из викторианской эпохи сейчас было немного не до бесед с Хелен из двадцать первого века: Друитт загнал её в угол между кроватью и трюмо, а скальпель в его дрожащих пальцах колебался в опасной близости от её горла. Левой рукой Хелен беспорядочно шарила в крайнем ящике упомянутого трюмо, но пальцы осязали лишь пустоту, потому что…  
  
…хранившийся там пистолет держала в руке её версия из две тысячи десятого года, запоздало вспомнившая, что когда-то встреча с взбешенным (бывшим) женихом проходила совсем по другому сценарию. И реальной угрозы здоровью и жизни экс-невесты он явно не предусматривал.  
  
Хелен выскочила из-за шкафа, снимая проклятый пистолет с предохранителя и чувствуя, что она опять не успевает, как тогда, в переулке, когда Друитт перерезал горло проститутке одним неуловимым движением.   
  
Она всё равно нажала на спуск, зная, что тонкая грань между временной аномалией и губительным парадоксом уже размылась, расползлась кровью по светлым обоям.   
  
Пуля со свистом вошла в стену – Друитт ускользнул молчаливой шокированной тенью.  
  
— О боже! – воскликнул появившийся в дверном проеме Джеймс. Должно быть, он услышал выстрел.  
  
Глаза Хелен Магнус из этого времени смотрели в потолок с навсегда застывшим в них неверием.   
  
Хелен из мгновенно изменившегося будущего разделяла это неверие.  
  
Она пришла сюда, чтобы остановить Адама Ворта.  
  
А в итоге разрушила всё своими собственными руками.  
  
Теперь не будет Убежища в Старом городе, и сети Убежищ по всему миру тоже не будет.  
  
Уилла Циммермана съест монстр из ночных кошмаров.  
  
Эшли никогда не появится на свет.  
  
Культ…  
  
Страшно подумать, какие последствия ждут человечество в целом.  
  
Минимум Апокалипсис, а на максимум не хватит даже самого богатого воображения.  
  
— И что нам теперь делать? – тихо спросил Джеймс.  
  
Хелен пожала плечами.  
  
— Поговорить с Адамом.  
  
Возможно, у него найдется ответ. 


	10. Гипертимезия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Деклан страдает от гипертимезии — синдрома, при котором человек помнит все, что с ним когда-ибо случалось, и способен воспроизводить воспоминания в мельчайших подробностях, в независимости от того, сколько прошло времени. Однако странно то, что, обладая фотографической памятью, убийства своего друга Рави Деклан не помнит совсем...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, основанное на сериале "Незабываемое" (Unforgettable)

— Здесь тебе не Манчестер, МакРей, — фыркает Кейт Фрилендер, эксперт Скотланд-Ярда по ДНК. — В следующий раз приходи на место преступления в более приличном виде. Ты бы еще в пижаме явился.  
  
— Следующего раза не будет. — Томми Джонс признался в убийстве Кэтрин Грант. Знать, что она была убита ножом, который Деклан по-соседски одолжил ей накануне, не сказать, чтоб приятно, но он не предсказатель и не пророк. Все, что Деклан был в состоянии сделать для Кэтрин в этой ситуации — это поймать ее убийцу, и он его поймал. На этом его сотрудничество со Скотланд-Ярдом подошло к концу. — Я завязал.  
  
Но Кейт его не слышит — дружески похлопав его по плечу, она уносится обратно в лабораторию.  
  
Деклан убирает в рюкзак свой ноутбук, блокноты и ручки, и думает, что скоро ему придется навестить одно из подпольных казино на окраине Лондона. В Сохо пока возвращаться нельзя. Пусть казино «Империя» легально до отвращения, а у Деклана два твердых правила: а) не выигрывать больше трехсот фунтов за раз и б) если «пойдет» карта, тут же проиграть излишки, он там примелькался, и рано или поздно на его стабильные выигрыши обратят внимание, что крайне нежелательно. Особенно для кошачьего приюта в Ист-Энде. Котята-почечники не могут ждать, пока приют соберет деньги на очередную порцию лекарств.  
  
— МакРей, — окликает его Джеймс, появившийся у стола бесшумно, как черт из табакерки, и Деклан в который раз за эту неделю поражается, как мало тот изменился. Все та же аккуратная бородка, внимательный взгляд и искусственное сердце под старомодным костюмом. Ну, разве что в уголках глаз появились новые морщинки. — Ты нужен мне здесь.  
  
Раньше за подобные слова Деклан отдал бы все, включая почку и бессмертную душу. Джеймс умел утешать без слов, а в его объятиях всегда было тепло. Соблазн принять то, что ему предлагают, велик, но он прижимает к себе рюкзак как щит и говорит преувеличенно веселым тоном:  
— Я слышал, что работать с бывшим любовником — дурной тон. Мы расстались пять лет назад, помнишь?  
  
Джеймс не поддерживает игру, и в его голосе слышна застарелая боль:  
— Это ты меня бросил. По телефону. Позвонил из поезда Манчестер — Лондон, если я ничего не путаю.  
  
— Мне жаль. Но после того, как ты отправил дело Рави в архив, я больше не мог находиться…  
  
— Рядом со мной?  
  
— В Манчестере вообще.  
  
— Прошло пять лет. Ты сам упомянул об этом. Мы всегда были отличной командой. Моя логика и твои способности — и ни один преступник не сумеет скрыться от правосудия.  
  
— Ты прекрасно справляешься и без меня. Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон, единый в двух лицах.  
  
— Без твоей помощи мы ловили бы убийцу Кэтрин очень долго. И не факт, что поймали бы. Если бы не твоя фотографическая память…  
  
В глазах Джеймса нежность и страх, совсем как тогда, когда восемь лет назад они остались одни в его кабинете, и Джеймс внезапно притянул Деклана к себе и поцеловал в уголок рта, зная, что тот никогда не решится первым шагнуть ему навстречу.  
  
Три счастливых года. Никто из них не предполагал, что их отношения не выдержат первого же серьезного испытания, и Деклан сожжет все мосты.   
  
— Не надо, — он направляется к двери и обходит Джеймса по аккуратной дуге. — Это все равно ничего не изменит.  
  


***

  
  
В квартире прохладно — Деклан забыл закрыть окно. Но это даже хорошо — от напряжения после разговора с Джеймсом у него взмокла спина и вспотели ладони. Ветер, безжалостно и бесконечно колыхающий занавески, освежает. Деклан бросает рюкзак на пол, достает из холодильника сок и залпом выпивает полпакета.  
  
Недавно он прочитал в одной статье, что людей с тем же синдромом идеальной памяти всего пятьдесят человек по всему миру (по состоянию на 2014 год). Деклан думает, что является единственным из них, кто умудрился забыть самое важное.  
  
Он воспроизводит в разуме тот проклятый день, 5 октября 2009 года, раз за разом, и уже не нужно жмуриться, чтобы представить все в мельчайших деталях.  
  
Вот Деклан заходит в квартиру Рави, взволнованный его неожиданным звонком и просьбой немедленно приехать.   
  
Рави запирает дверь на три замка и цепочку, и у него трясутся руки.  
  
Деклан включает чайник на кухне, а потом, спустя пять минут, ставит перед другом кружку с наспех заваренным чаем.  
  
На письменном столе Рави беспорядок; книги и документы валяются вперемешку, ящики выдвинуты, и из них торчат бумаги, исписанные мелким почерком, и каточки, похожие на библиотечные.  
  
— Что случилось? — требовательно спрашивает Деклан.  
  
— Я… — начинает Рави, крутя в руках кружку и локтем сшибая на пол вырванный из блокнота листок с надписью «Карентан».  
  
На этом воспоминание резко обрывается. Дальше — пустота. Последнее, что слышит Деклан, это звон разбивающегося стекла.  
  
Деклан очнулся на улице. Рядом всполохом огней сияли четыре полицейские машины и «Скорая помощь».  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать, что произошло? — спрашивал Джеймс и обнимал его за плечи.  
  
Деклан до сих пор чувствует вес оранжевого шокового одеяла, и как его шерсть колола руки.  
  
Врачи решили, что кратковременная амнезия вызвана шоком. Деклан гадал, почему убийца оставил его в живых. Или их было несколько?  
  
Он потратил большую часть своих сбережений на поездку в Карентан, но не нашел в маленьком городке на севере Франции никаких ответов.  
  
Все документы и книги из квартиры Рави исчезли. Зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь не представлялось возможным, и через полгода Джеймс приказал свернуть расследование. Деклан вышел из полицейского участка, не оглядываясь. Заехал домой за паспортом и оставшимися после визита во Францию деньгами и отправился на вокзал, где купил билет на ближайший поезд, идущий из Манчестера в Лондон. На экране телефона каждые пять минут высвечивалось имя Джеймса, но Деклан не брал трубку.   
  
Он перезвонил ему, когда поезд подъезжал к Лондону и сказал, что увольняется.  
  
Сейчас Деклан понимает, что поступил по-свински и попросту сбежал, как трус, но тогда на выяснение отношений у него не было сил чисто физически.  
  


***

  
  
Деклан просыпается от настойчивых звонков в дверь. Встает, ругаясь — он опять заснул на неудобном диване, и теперь у него болит спина, — и плетется открывать.  
  
На пороге обнаруживается Джеймс с объемной коробкой в руках. Деклану хочется закричать: «Тебе же нельзя таскать тяжести!», но он ждет и молчит.   
  
Джеймс ставит коробку на пол. На ленте, заклеивающей крышку, напечатано крупными буквами: «РАВИ ГАНАПАТИРАНИ», и у Деклана вырывается полувздох-полувсхлип.   
  
— Я не сдался, — говорит Джеймс.  
  
И метафорическая стена в груди Деклана наконец-то рушится.


	11. Лекарство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вирус, изобретенный, как универсальное лекарство от рака, превратил человечество в зомби-вампиров. Деклан МакРей остался в опустевшем Лондоне, чтобы попытаться создать вакцину, которая вернет зараженным человеческий облик...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, основанное на фильме "Я — Легенда".

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Деклан МакРей, сегодня двадцать девятое августа две тысячи двенадцатого года, и это вакцина номер четыреста пять, вариант семь.  
  
Главным было не думать, что безволосое тело с когтями вместо ногтей и удлиненными клыками, ремнями привязанное к каталке и иглой капельницы с успокоительным в левой руке — это Эшли Магнус.   
  
Когда-то она отрывала Деклана от работы в медицинском центре, врываясь к нему в лабораторию с пакетом из ближайшей закусочной в руке и жизнерадостным воплем «Обеденный перерыв для трудоголиков!». А вечерами тащила его на концерт групп широко известных в узких кругах, потому что в них играли ее друзья. После они целовались под луной, Эшли смеялась, и неровная челка падала ей на глаза. А теперь она превратилась в одного из зараженных, и Деклан испытывал на ней вакцину, призванную обезопасить людей, которые еще не заразились (если таковые еще остались), и вернуть заболевшим человеческий облик.   
  
При одной мысли об этом Деклана начинало мутить. Наверное, ему следовало застрелить ее, как и остальных зомби-вампиров, которые три месяца назад напали на него во время одной охотничьей вылазки. Деклана в погоне за оленем занесло в темный тоннель. К счастью, он запасся патронами, и зомби валились мешками с мукой при каждом выстреле. Деклан почти нажал на спуск в очередной раз, когда узнал в готовящемся к прыжку зомби свою возлюбленную. На запястье ее руки ярким пятном сияла татуировка бабочки. Он знал эту татуировку, как будто она была его собственной. Деклан любил касаться губами ее контуров, когда они с Эшли занимались любовью. Поэтому он выстрелил не в голову, а в плечо. А затем дотащил ее до машины и вдавил педаль газа до упора, стремясь вернуться в медицинский центр, ставший ему домом после эпидемии, как можно быстрее.  
  
В декабре две тысячи пятого года доктор Теренс Вексфорд объявил, что синтезировал универсальное лекарство от рака. Все ликовали, кроме коллеги Теренса Хелен Магнус. Она пыталась объяснить ему, что идея приручения вируса опасна и абсурдна: природа использует болезни, как способ контроля над популяцией, и у вирусов постоянно появляются новые штаммы. Именно поэтому не существует универсальной вакцины от гриппа. И хотя Хелен относилась к Деклану с опаской из-за того, что он встречался с ее дочерью, он был с ней солидарен. Но их никто не слушал, а потом стало поздно. Пациенты, победившие рак, внезапно превратились в вечно голодных зомби, которые, вопреки множеству посвященных им кинофильмов, пили кровь, а не ели мозги. Вирус передавался через укусы. Деклану повезло — у него оказался иммунитет. Эшли, как выяснилось, повезло меньше. И сейчас уже не спросишь, что случилось с Хелен и остальными срочно эвакуированными из Лондона людьми.  
  
Деклан остался. Он хотел создать вакцину-противоядие, и это стремление больше походило на одержимость. Хелен не смогла его отговорить, и он окопался в том самом медицинском центре, где был создан вирус, выкосивший практически девяносто пять процентов населения Земли. У центра имелась своя котельная, запас медикаментов и сухих пайков. Некоторые линии электропередач уцелели, и Деклан даже настроил DVD-плеер. И разговаривал с героями мультфильмов, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
  
Он опробовал сотни вариантов вакцины на крысах, прекрасно сознавая, что скоро ему понадобится кто-нибудь из людей-зомби. Правда, Деклан не был уверен, что называть их зомби правильно. Они не умирали, а просто мутировали. В любом случае, того, что роль подопытного кролика выпадет Эшли, он не ожидал. Это увеличивало ответственность и уменьшало право на ошибку. Ведь Деклан действительно желал ее спасти, всем своим сердцем.  
  


***

  
  
Шли дни. Деклан жарил омлет из яичного порошка и думал, что убил бы за настоящую яичницу с беконом. Шел в лабораторию, вводил Эшли новую дозу вакцины и записывал свои действия и дату на диктофон. Спорил с Золушкой и Котом в сапогах. Выезжал на охоту на потрепанном ухабами джипе, стараясь обернуться до темноты — твари боялись солнечного света. Состояние Эшли не менялось. Пульс зашкаливал, но давление было в норме, и Деклан подозревал, что ускоренное сердцебиение связано не с вакциной, а с нечеловеческим метаболизмом. Он не сомневался — если вытащить капельницу и подождать, когда действие снотворного закончится, Эшли проснется и тут же попытается вцепиться ему в горло.  
  
В какой-то момент Деклан не выдержал и впал в отчаяние. Закат застал его на Трафальгарской площади, но он не спешил домой. И только когда под весом атакующих зомби затрещало стекло, понял, что не хочет умирать.   
  
Стекло поддалось и брызнуло осколками во все стороны. Отползать было некуда, и Деклан приготовился к тому, что острые зубы вот-вот вопьются ему в шею, но вдруг раздался визг шин, и на зомби обрушился град пуль. У Деклана раскалывалась голова, поэтому он с облегчением скользнул в темноту.   
  
Кто-то тормошил его и спрашивал:  
— Где вы живете?   
Деклан сквозь зубы пробормотал адрес и снова отключился.  
  
Очнулся он от запаха еды. С трудом поднялся, обнаружив, что уже наступило утро, и что он спал на диване, нащупал бинт на шее: «Все-таки укусили, сволочи».  
  
У плиты стояла незнакомая женщина с темными волосами и что-то помешивала в кастрюльке. За столом сидел мальчик лет шести и увлеченно грыз сухарь из неприкосновенного запаса Деклана. Он прочистил горло, и женщина обернулась. Глаза у нее тоже были темными, и в них читалась тревога.  
  
— Извините за самоуправство, — сказала она. — Но Уилл проголодался. Я Клара Гриффин.  
  
— Вы спасли мне жизнь, — медленно произнес Деклан. — Мне казалось, что в Лондоне остались только монстры.  
  
— Мою маму убил монстр, — доверительно сообщил Уилл, перестав грызть сухарь.   
  
— Мне жаль, малыш. Зря вы сюда приехали.  
  
— Мы с Уиллом проезжали мимо, — объяснила Клара. — Говорят, в Кардиффе есть колония, где живут люди с иммунитетом.  
  
— Ха.  
  
— Вы в это не верите?  
  
— Нет. Откуда вы это взяли?  
  
— Услышала по радио.  
  
— Я давно не верю в сказки. А суп, по-моему, уже вскипел.  
  
После неловкого завтрака Деклан включил Уиллу мультфильмы, а сам спустился в лабораторию.  
  
— Сегодня двадцатое сентября две тысячи двенадцатого года, и это вакцина номер четыреста пять, вариант десять.  
  
Сделав инъекцию, он заботливо поправил подушку под головой Эшли, накрыл ее одеялом и вернулся к столу с пробирками.   
  
Сзади кашлянули. Обернувшись, Деклан увидел Клару.  
  
— Я хотела узнать, где здесь можно постирать одежду, — смущенно прошептала она. — Вы заняты, простите.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Идемте, я покажу, где стиральная машина.  
  
— Это она? — внезапно спросила Клара, переводя взгляд с Эшли на снимок на столе Деклана. — Девушка с фотографии?..  
  
На фото Эшли стояла перед мотоциклом, держа шлем в сгибе локтя и улыбалась на камеру своей фирменной улыбкой: «Попробуйте меня остановить».  
  
— Да, — ответил он. В горле пересохло. — Как вы догадались?  
  
— По глазам. Если бы это был кто-то незнакомый, вы бы смотрели иначе.  
  
— Наверное, — пожал плечами Деклан и напомнил: — Стиральная машина.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  


***

  
  
Клара и Уилл заняли комнату с телевизором. Деклан не возражал и не торопил их с отъездом в Кардифф. В конце концов, никто не гарантировал, что там действительно живут люди, чей иммунитет спас их от мутации.  
  
Клара взяла на себя нехитрое хозяйство, чтобы, по ее словам, дать ему больше свободного времени для экспериментов с вакциной. Полученные варианты он продолжал сначала испытывать на крысах, и если они выживали, вводил сыворотку Эшли.  
  
Два раза в неделю Деклан ездил на охоту, исследуя окраины Лондона. В силки попадались зайцы, и он иногда успевал добраться до них первым.  
  
Однажды, когда он запихивал в морозилку разделанные тушки, на кухню ворвалась взволнованная Клара и затараторила:  
— Я спустилась вниз, проверить, как там Эшли. Деклан, мне кажется, что твоя вакцина действует!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Она действует, — повторила Клара. — Ты нашел лекарство!  
  
Деклан буквально поскакал в лабораторию, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. И не поверил собственным глазам — у Эшли начали отрастать волосы на голове, а двух пальцах на месте остриженных когтей росли нормальные, человеческие ногти.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — вырвалось у него.  
  
Клара улыбалась:  
— Это замечательно. Подумай, скольким заболевшим ты теперь сумеешь помочь.  
  
— Пока рано говорить об успехе, надо убеди…, — закончить фразу помешал раздавшийся грохот. А затем кто-то по-звериному зарычал.  
  
— Уилл! — побледневшая Клара бросилась наверх, не переставая звать мальчика. — Уилл, где ты?  
  
Деклан заскочил в подсобку за ружьями и патронами и побежал следом за Кларой.  
  
Уилл обнаружился под диваном, который зомби взяли в кольцо. Деклан кинул Кларе ружье, и тут же выстрелил в зомби, находящегося ближе всего к Уиллу.   
  
Слав богу, Клара умела стрелять, и вдвоем они разделась с тварями в течение пары минут.  
  
Уилл выбрался из-под дивана и тут же, уткнувшись лицом Кларе в живот, разрыдался.  
  
Деклан подошел к разбитому окну и осторожно выглянул наружу.  
  
— Черт! — выругался он. — Их слишком много. Как они выяснили, где мы живем? Я всегда возвращаюсь домой разными дорогами.  
  
— Это я виновата, — всхлипнула Клара. — Я не уследила за Уиллом, и сегодня днем он играл на улице.   
  
— Я не хотел, — сквозь слезы пробормотал мальчик.  
  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — вздохнул Деклан. — Скорей в лабораторию! Это самое безопасное место.  
  
Они заперли двери, пододвинули к ней тяжелый стол.  
  
— Они точно сюда не прорвутся? — спросила Клара, обнимая Уилла за плечи.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Деклан извлек из держателя запечатанную пробирку. — Держите, это последняя версия вакцины.  
  
— Зачем?   
  
— Передадите ее людям из колонии в Кардиффе.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Зомби не успокоятся, а мы не сможем убить их всех. Мне придется взорвать здание.   
  
— Деклан, нет. Вы же погибнете.  
  
— У нас нет другого выхода. Идемте. За этой потайной дверью — убежище, куда они не сумеют проникнуть. Сидите тихо и не выходите до рассвета.  
  
Он захлопнул за Кларой и Уиллом круглую металлическую дверцу, несмотря на их протесты, и направился к шкафу, где хранились коробки с надписью «ДИНАМИТ». У него было мало времени.  
  


***

  
  
Самого взрыва Деклан не запомнил. Но, судя по тому, что он лежал на газоне, засыпанный каменной крошкой и пойманный в ловушку грудой обломков, его выкинуло взрывной волной из окна первого этажа. Он пошевелил пальцами ног, потом рук, сплюнул, чтобы определить, повреждены ли внутренние органы. Удивительно, но Деклан не только выжил, но и умудрился отделаться ссадинами и ушибами разной степени тяжести. Наверняка пара ребер треснула, да и синяки на спине пройдут нескоро, но могло быть гораздо хуже.  
  
Какая-то тень заслонила солнце, и Деклан почувствовал, как с него снимают придавившие ноги обломки и отшвыривают прочь. Он проморгался. Рядом с ним на корточках сидела Эшли со следами от ремней на запястьях и смотрела на него осмысленным взглядом.  
  
— Эш? — хрипло прошептал он, касаясь ее лица.  
  
Она что-то утвердительно промычала и не отшатнулась, позволяя погладить себя по щеке.  
  
За ее спиной возникла Клара и направила ружье ей в затылок. Уилл держался позади. Его лоб и подбородок покрывала сажа.  
  
— Не стреляй, — тихо сказал Деклан, боясь криком вспугнуть Эшли. — Все в порядке.  
  
— Ладно, — Клара опустила ружье. — Что дальше?  
  
Деклан попытался встать и почти не удивился, когда Эшли помогла ему удержаться на ногах.  
  
— Я знаю еще один медицинский центр неподалеку. Посмотрим, вдруг мы сможем устроиться там.  
  


***

  
  
На то, чтобы перетащить в новое убежище уцелевшие запасы и технику, они потратили целый день. Оборудование лаборатории практически не пострадало, что Деклана очень обрадовало.  
  
Эшли не сопротивлялась, когда он натянул на нее футболку и пижамные штаны, которые обычно выдавали пациентам. Деклан усадил ее в кресло и показал наполненный сывороткой шприц.  
  
Взгляд Эшли был непроницаемым, но она покорно протянула руку для укола.  
  
— Может, вам стоит поехать в Кардифф? Здесь небезопасно, — позже предложил Кларе Деклан.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Я останусь с Эшли.  
  
— Не боишься?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда и мы не боимся.  
  
— Пойми, я понятия не имею, поможет ли вакцина снова сделать ее прежней. Эшли может причинить вред Уиллу. Но сейчас, когда она в сознании и узнает меня, я не могу держать ее на снотворном. Это будет подло с моей стороны. Неправильно.  
  
— Я не думаю, что она собирается причинять кому-либо вред, — заявила Клара, кивая на угол, где сидящая в кресле Эшли с интересом наблюдала за тем, как Уилл катает по полу игрушечную машинку. — Кроме того, тебе не помешает наша помощь. Пора ужинать. Я загляну на кухню, выясню, исправна плита или нет. А ты пока разбери оставшиеся коробки.   
  
— Кем ты раньше работала? Тренером футбольной команды?  
  
— Учительницей начальных классов. Коробки, Деклан. Сами они не распакуются.  
  
— Слушаю и повинуюсь.  
  
Прежде чем выйти в коридор, Деклан бросил еще один взгляд на Эшли. И ему показалось, что она улыбается.


	12. Тайна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все знают, что когда в лондонском Убежище гостит Никола Тесла, Деклана МакРея следует искать в лаборатории...

Все знают, что когда в лондонском Убежище гостит Никола Тесла, Деклана МакРея следует искать в лаборатории. Правда, делать это осмеливаются очень и очень немногие. Наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что два телепата до сих пор смущаются и уходят от темы, когда их спрашивают об инциденте с невовремя открытой дверью.  
  
Сейчас указанная дверь распахнута настежь, и всем видно, что Деклан сидит на краю одного из столов, уткнувшись носом в планшет, а доктор Тесла паяет очередную микросхему.  
  
Иногда звонит мобильник в кармане куртки Деклана, и он отрывается от экрана, чтобы ответить.   
  
Тесла не реагирует, и, отпив вина из хрустального бокала (хотя никто не уверен, что в бокале именно вино), берется за следующую микросхему. Ничто не нарушает пугающе спокойную идиллию, которая заставляет большинство сотрудников и обитателей Убежища подсознательно нервничать.  
  
И никто не понимает, почему, когда Тесла верит в руках проводки и клеммы и смотрит Деклану прямо в глаза, тот густо краснеет до самой шеи.


	13. Невидимые крылья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ангел Деклан МакРей готов на все, чтобы любимый человек остался с ним навсегда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мимо пробегал СПН.

Обмануть Джеймса было трудно. И не потому, что Деклан в принципе не умел лгать. Просто Джеймса не зря избрали прототипом сразу двух персонажей — и Шерлока Холмса, и доктора Уотсона. И он тут же понял, что Деклан не человек, несмотря на то, что за тысячелетие, проведенное на Земле, тот многому научился.  
  
Прятать крылья в другом измерении оказалось легче всего. Найти подходящий сосуд — молодого человека, смертельно раненного в одном из многочисленных кровопролитных сражений, — немного сложнее.   
  
Деклан веками старался слиться с толпой, ничем не выделяться. Ему не хотелось возвращаться на охваченные нескончаемой войной Небеса. А в Падении было мало приятного.  
  
Джеймс долго ничего не говорил по этому поводу вслух, лишь по взгляду становилось ясно: ему известно, кто такой Деклан на самом деле.  
  
Но однажды вечером, когда они лежали в постели и Деклан касался его шеи, виска и аппарата жизнеобеспечения, Джеймс вдруг спросил:  
— Ты исцеляешь меня потихоньку, верно?  
  
Деклан кивнул, но руку не убрал.  
  
— Не надо.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я и так живу во много раз дольше положенного. Мое время закончилось в девятнадцатом веке, а я пережил двадцатый и шагнул в двадцать первый.  
  
— Ты дорог мне, — едва слышно прошептал Деклан.  
  
— Знаю. И пока умирать не планирую. Ни через год, ни через два. Но никто не должен жить вечно, поверь мне.  
  
Деклан промолчал. Ангелы живут до тех пор, пока враг не вонзит им в грудь ангельский клинок. Им незнакомо понятие смерти. Они просто перестают существовать.  
  
И Деклан не собирался оставаться один. Пусть Джеймс запретил ему излечивать его полностью. Он все равно позаботится, чтобы его душа не отлетала на Небеса еще очень и очень долго.


	14. Боль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каждый скорбит по-своему. Но не каждый способен попросить об утешении

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн – пост!Revelations 1&2\. Мимо пробегал Торчвуд.

После того, как Деклан и его команда привозят из Балассама тело Джеймса, в Лондон прилетает Хелен. Она берет на себя организацию похорон и торжественного ужина в честь погибшего друга, а также оглашение его завещания. Деклан благодарен ей за это. Сам он носится между Парижем, островом Хирте и Кардиффом: первый этаж Убежища почти полностью разрушен (хорошо, что стены и перекрытия уцелели), подвальные помещения затопило, а абнормалам необходимо временное пристанище на те несколько месяцев, что будет идти ремонт. Джек без уговоров соглашается забрать в Торчвуд гигантского кальмара и пару разумных пауков. Против обыкновения, он не пытается флиртовать, и Деклан его прекрасно понимает: количество сотрудников в Торчвуде недавно сократилось с пяти до трех, и эта рана заживет нескоро. Рыб, динозавров и дриаду специальный вертолет доставит в Париж, а глава шотландского Убежища, Эзра Джонс, повздыхал и велел везти телепатов, гипнокустики и дракона к нему на Хирте.  
  
Оставалась одна проблема — где взять денег на восстановление лестниц и многочисленных комнат и вольеров. Залезать в Фонд неприкосновенного запаса имени Дж. Уотсона ему не хотелось, а Хелен вряд ли смогла бы выписать на сумму с шестью нулями вот так, сразу: Убежище в Старом городе тоже пострадало, а Убежище в Токио и вовсе в буквальном смысле было стерто с лица Земли. Поэтому Деклан повторяет себе, что подумает об этом завтра.  
  
Завещание Джеймса его не удивляет. Когда они прощались в аэропорту, Джеймс попросил Деклана позаботиться об Убежище, и они оба знали, что это означает.   
  
Хелен также не кажется удивленной выбором Джеймса. И даже предлагает Деклану лететь с ней и Уиллом в Старый город (Тесла и Друитт куда-то исчезают непосредственно после похорон): перемена обстановки пойдет новому главе лондонского Убежища на пользу, поможет осознать и принять случившееся.  
  
Деклан вежливо отказывается и отвечает, что приедет в Старый город через три недели. Самой Хелен нужно время, чтобы оплакать дочь, а ему еще надо найти средства на ремонт. Кроме того, этим вечером его охватывает нестерпимое желание побыть в одиночестве.  
  
Проводив Хелен и Уилла, Деклан поднимается наверх, закутывается в халат Джеймса и заползает под теплое одеяло в теперь такой просторной кровати. И засыпает мгновенно, едва коснувшись головой подушки.  
  
Деклана будит чужое тяжелое дыхание около уха. Но он не успевает вскочить или спихнуть с себя незнакомца, потому что его запястья до боли сжимают сильные пальцы, так, что не вырваться. В сумраке комнаты Деклан вглядывается в будто искаженное судорогой лицо неизвестного, который внезапно оказывается весьма известным: это Джон Друитт.   
  
Что он делает здесь в такой поздний час?  
  
Деклана успокаивает то, что если бы Друитт пришел его убить, он уже валялся бы с перерезанным горлом.   
  
Деклан заставляет себя расслабиться и выровнять дыхание. И, словно почувствовав, что он не планирует куда-либо бежать или звать на помощь, Друитт выпускает его горящие запястья. К утру на них наверняка проступят черные синяки.  
  
Минуту Деклан и Друитт просто смотрят друг на друга. Друитт явно желает что-то сказать и не может. Но Деклан догадывается, о чем его хотят попросить. Друитт тоже любил Джеймса, по-своему, а Эшли была не только дочерью Хелен. И он приглашающе откидывает одеяло.  
  
Друитт утыкается носом ему в шею и дышит по-прежнему шумно, но напряжение постепенно покидает его тело.   
  
Деклан мысленно усмехается — он не решился бы погладить Джека Потрошителя по лысой голове, но сама мысль об этом забавляет, — и осторожно, медленно кладет одну руку Друитту на спину, а вторую — на талию. И отключается. Все-таки он очень устал.  
  
Когда Деклан просыпается, Друитта рядом нет. «Телепортировался», — констатирует он и отправляется на кухню за чашкой крепкого кофе. Кофе ему понадобится.  
  
А потом начинаются чудеса.  
  
Все три недели до отъезда Деклана под дверями особняка на Темзе появляются конверты с деньгами и чеками. Суммы разные — пятьдесят фунтов, пять, две тысячи, и Деклан не собирается отказываться от этого нежданного и неожиданного дара.  
  
Не потому, что в итоге собранного с лихвой хватит на капитальный ремонт.  
  
А потому, что это — благодарность Лондона Шерлоку Холмсу.


	15. What if... Три истории

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Три истории с участием МакРея, Ворта и Генри Фосса

~1~

  
В Убежище всем известно, что Деклан МакРей, когда нервничает, не орёт, не наворачивает круги по потолку и даже не закрывается у себя в кабинете. Он … просто печет печенье. И в эти дни сотрудники мучаются угрызениями совести: с одной стороны, жаль начальство, да и манящие запахи из кухни означают, что у лондонского отделения огромные проблемы, а с другой стороны – печенье такое вкусное, что его хочется есть бесконечно.   
  
Рецепт повторить невозможно: Ингредиенты явно добавляются на глаз в зависимости от того, чего пожелала левая пятка импровизированного пекаря, а получившееся в итоге тесто щедро сдабривается имбирём, перцем или корицей. Потом Деклан вырезает из него разнообразные фигурки – четырёхруких человечков, звезды, курительные трубки и отправляет их в духовку. Готовое печенье остывает на столе, и кто бы ни пробегал мимо, он удержится от соблазна попробовать хоть одно – злить Деклана дело опасное, пусть он и производит впечатление тихого парня. Воровать вкусности позволено исключительно Кларе Гриффин.   
  
В Убежище она осваивается быстро – ухаживает за парнокопытными абнормалами, почти безвылазно торчит в комнате техподдержки и при этом умудряется часами болтать по Скайпу с Уиллом Циммерманом. А также появляется за спиной Деклана, чтобы испугать его или ухватить с противня пышущего жаром пряничного человечка.  
— Клара, ты не могла бы возникать и исчезать постепенно, у меня от тебя голова кружится!  
— МакРей, я тебе что, Чеширский кот?  
  
Когда история с Кабалом приобретает закономерный, хоть и грустный финал, а Деклан возвращается из Старого города, в кухне вновь пахнет свежей выпечкой, а печенье оставленной на ночь тарелки и бутылка молока из холодильника исчезают с как по волшебству.   
  
В лондонском Убежище не верят в привидения. И помнят, что даром невидимости обладала не только Клара.  
  


~2~

  
Генри привычно шлепает по лужам, подсвечивая себе дорогу карманным фонариком. Новое Убежище замаскировано на совесть, а по мнению Генри и Уилла – так и слишком надёжно. Зато какой контраст после выхода из коллектора – технологии Праксиса не устают поражать воображение, и Генри не терпится вернуться к своим родным компьютерам, чтобы освоить ещё парочку.  
  
Из лазарета выходит Хелен, и впервые за последние недели на её губах улыбка – практически незаметная, но по-настоящему радостная. Перехватив вопросительный взгляд Генри, Хелен утвердительно кивает.  
  
И это значит, что компьютерам придется подождать: Сасквоч пришёл в себя.   
  
Это повод для праздника. И даже для чтения больному вслух заключительной части треклятых «Сумерек».  
  


~3~

  
Имоджин Ворт умирает в больнице.  
Имоджин Ворт умирает на улице, и цементная пыль окутывает её, как погребальное покрывало.  
Имоджин Ворт не умирает.  
Она радостно носится по школьному двору, и её длинные черные волосы блестят в солнечных лучах.  
Она учится дома, и приготовив уроки, делает любимому папочке чай и омлет с беконом.  
Она сидит в придорожном кафе с подругой и хвастается фотографиями на новом айфоне.  
  
Имоджин Ворт исполняется шестнадцать, но ней никто не нужен, кроме отца. Ведь лучше него всё равно никого нет.  
Имоджин Ворт двадцать один, и ровно столько свечей горит ровным красным пламенем на воздушном именинном торте, а в бокале пузырится её первое шампанское.  
Имоджин Ворт двенадцать, и после того, как в больнице погасят свет, а балкон рухнет вниз, рассыпаясь на отдельные тяжелые камни, столько лет ей и будет. Всегда.  
  
Адам кричит, срывая голос, баюкая остывающее тело дочери в бесполезных объятиях.  
Когда он открывает глаза, он в кровати, и Имоджин лежит рядом, устроив свою голову у него на плече.  
— Папочка, тебе опять приснился кошмар?  
Адам молча кивает.  
Вот только он не уверен, что это сон.


	16. Just One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> До Друитта наконец-то доходит...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к сериям 1*12 и 1*13 “Revelations”, 2*01, 02 “The End of Nights” и 3*17 "Normandy". В тексте использован диалог из "Нормандии" в слегка изменённом виде. Цитируется песня Би-2 "Из-за меня"

_Из-за меня ночи без огня и цели,_  
Из-за меня накануне дня.  
Из-за меня замерло на самом деле,  
Из-за меня линия огня.

  
Ревность часто сравнивают с зеленоглазым чудовищем, но мало кто признается, что перед тем, как провалиться в ярость и боль, они чувствуют прежде всего растерянность. А также непонимание и беспомощность. Если бы в Нормандии сорок четвертого я сумел признаться себе, что ревную, и к тому же разобраться, кого и к кому именно, возможно, всё было бы иначе. Лучше или хуже, но главное – мы причинили бы друг другу гораздо меньше боли, Джеймс, Хелен и я.  
И всё же… Я многое забыл, но каждый наш с ним разговор я помню от первого до последнего слова.  
  
— Довольно игр, вытащи нас отсюда.   
  
У Джеймса на губах запеклась кровь – я ударил его довольно сильно, и он не мог стереть её, пока его руки были привязаны к подлокотникам стула жесткими ремнями.   
  
— Чтобы ты меня убил, как только мы материализуемся?  
— Тебе придётся рискнуть, Джонни.  
  
Новый удар, на этот раз в живот. Комнату заполняет его шумное, сбившееся дыхание, но через мгновение он выпрямляется во весь рост: гордость – единственное, что сейчас у него есть, и Джеймс не собирается с ней расставаться.  
— Ты теперь с ней? Я тебя знаю, старый друг. Твоя страсть к ней – как дурной запах, и ты провонял им с головы до ног.  
— А ты потерял те остатки разума, что у тебя ещё были.  
  
Джеймс презрительно усмехается, и меня охватывает дикое желание вмазать кулаком ему в зубы, стирая их в кальциевую крошку.  
  
Ему неизменно удавалось разозлить меня одной единственной улыбкой. Хотя злость, пожалуй, в корне неверное определение. От злости сердце отдается в ушах не так громко и дробно. И состояние ожидания-предвкушения-страха тоже иное, менее сладкое и насыщенное. Но я не позволял себе анализировать, почему осязаю его присутствие кожей, а от случайных – и невиннейших – прикосновений внутри всё замирает. Я любил Хелен (люблю и буду любить), но смотрел я на Джеймса, подмечая мельчайшие детали: то, как он склоняет голову набок, обдумывая очередную занятную идею, его манеру держать мел (или карандаш) кончиками пальцев и привычку объяснять сложные вещи с таким видом, словно речь идёт о том, что солнце встает на востоке, а заходит на западе.  
  
В этом чёртовом бункере, тяжело припадающий на левую ногу (сказывается рана, толком не забинтованная и промочившая наспех наложенную повязку практически насквозь), с разливающимся на скуле синяком и расквашенной губой Джеймс выглядит по-странному на своём месте, поэтому я говорю:   
— Тебе идёт быть побитым.  
— А тебе идёт быть палачом, - фыркает он. - И форма СС на тебе сидит просто идеально.  
— Я ненавижу нацистов так же, как и ты.  
— Неужели?  
— Я сражаюсь с ними их же оружием. Разваливаю их изнутри.  
— Попутно получая удовольствие от пыток. Тебе ведь это по душе пришлось: наблюдать за тем, как я корчусь в агонии, признайся? Ведь чужие страдания тебя заводят. Возбуждают, как тогда, в тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят восьмом.  
  
И я не выдерживаю: впечатываю его в стену (стараясь не задеть аппарат на его груди) и целую – грубо и беспощадно. Джеймс не отвечает, но и не сопротивляется; его губа снова начинает кровоточить.  
— Полегчало? – яростно выдыхает он, когда я его отпускаю.   
— Несомненно.  
— Может, всё-таки уберёмся отсюда?  
— О да.  
  
Но телепортироваться не выходит – дополнительная причина, почему посторонним лучше не сообщать о наших способностях. Генерал Кобра, к превеликому сожалению, гораздо меньший идиот, чем кажется.  
  
…После того, как Хелен и Джеймс водворяют огненного элементаля туда, где ему положено находиться, мы сталкиваемся у угнанного Джеймсом немецкого танка, рядом с которым в грязи и пыли валяется тело пресловутого генерала с говорящей змеиной фамилией.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— То же, что и всегда. Грязную работу. Береги её, старый друг.  
Я исчезаю, но за секунды до перемещения успеваю заметить на его лице искреннее недоумение. Какого чёрта?  
  


_Нет средства согреться,_  
Если вдруг остановилось сердце,  
Нет средства от смерти  
На свете.

  
Шестьдесят четыре года – большой срок. И они обрушиваются на меня своей огромной тяжестью в гостиной Убежища в Старом Городе. Мы пьем коньяк, обмениваемся привычными колкостями, подшучиваем над Уиллом и его реакциями на наш «обмен любезностями», а я внимательно выискиваю следы перемен в человеке, мысли о котором не преследовали меня, а всего лишь никуда не уходили (что не означало, что я размышлял о нём и нашей дружбе каждый божий день). Вокруг глаз прибавилось морщин, исчезла лёгкость в движениях. Но наблюдательность и острота ума не притупились со временем, и это успокаивает. И вместе с тем вызывает беспокойство: опустившись в кресло с нехарактерным для него вздохом облегчения, Джеймс расстегивает ворот рубашки и нажимает несколько кнопок на пульте управления аппаратом жизнеобеспечения. На нём явно прибавилось трубок, или мне это только кажется?  
  
— Скучал по моей харизме? – хмыкает Джеймс, впрочем, без особого яда в голосе.  
— Ты на это рассчитывал?  
— Нет, но ты так настойчиво сверлишь меня своим взором, что это почти неприлично.  
— А если и скучал? Мы же старые друзья, верно?  
— Что ж не заскочил в гости? В Лондоне нет электромагнитного щита, если ты не в курсе.  
— Ты был бы мне рад? Налил бы мне чаю, приготовил…  
— Ну, уж нет, тельца я бы однозначно закалывать не стал, прости. С овцами в Англии напряжёнка.  
  
— Вы ругаетесь или флиртуете? – восклицает Уилл, качая головой. – Определитесь уже.  
— В жизни непременно должна быть загадка, о юный Уильям.  
  
Балассам встречает нас жарой и руинами, заросшими мхом и ярко-зелёной травой. Джеймс отстает на два шага и украдкой вытирает вспотевший лоб. То, как он дышит, натужно, с перебоями, мне не нравится, очень не нравится.  
— Джеймс, что происходит?  
— Аппарат немного… барахлит. Ничего страшного. Вход где-то здесь. Уильям, опиши свои наблюдения.  
— До сих пор дуешься за тот бункер?  
В его тоне поселяется сталь:  
— Какой бункер? Вообще-то мы спешим. Хорошо бы добыть ключевую кровь до заката.  
— Боишься привидений? Не ожидал, Шерлок.  
Позже я понимаю, что опасался он другого – что механизм, поддерживающий его существование, откажет _до_ того, как мы выполним задания Магнуса-старшего.  
  
То, что у нас одно задание на двоих, ничуть не удивляет. Грегори обладал специфическим чувством юмора. Интересно, что он подготовил для Теслы – Николу он терпеть не мог и не скрывал этого.  
  
Ключ у нас в руках, можно возвращаться.   
— Подожди, - Джеймс едва переводит дух, упираясь соскальзывающими руками в стол.  
— Что?..  
— Дураки. Какие же мы все дураки. И как я сразу не сообразил.   
— Выражайся яснее.  
— Дети, Джон. Сироты с подготовленной для дальнейших изменений ДНК.  
— То есть, ключевая кровь…  
— …нужна вовсе не нам, а Культу. Лучше всего было бы её не трогать.  
— Хелен нас вряд ли послушает.  
— Тебя. Но ты попробуй её убедить…  
Слова даются ему всё с большим трудом, а потом Джеймс резко оседает на пол, и в глазах у него расплываются мутные морские волны. _Скотина_ , отрешённо думаю я, _знал, что умирает, и молчал, как партизан на допросе._  
  
Из его рта течёт слюна, а через пару мучительных вдохов и выдохов он хрипит и застывает на ледяном цементном полу.   
  
Сердечный приступ, мать твою.   
  
Я судорожно стараюсь вспомнить порядок оказания первой медицинской помощи при инфаркте, но в голове пусто. Вроде бы массаж сердца делится на прямой и непрямой, но какой из них какой и что применять в данном случае – непонятно. Трясущимися руками ослабляю ремни, фиксирующие аппарат (он ещё работает, значит, не всё потеряно), и надавливаю на грудную клетку, прижавшись губами к его губам в попытке протолкнуть в его легкие немного воздуха.  
  
Раз.  
Бункер в Нормандии не имел никакого значения. Обида возникла раньше, намного раньше. Ещё в прошлом веке. И всё наконец становится предельно ясным. Джеймс способен простить очень многое. Кроме недоверия и насмешки над его дедуктивным методом.  
  
Два.   
Я не готов его отпустить, ведь он так и не поцеловал меня в ответ. А я хочу получить этот поцелуй и узнать, какова на вкус взаимность, окрашенная тайной запретного влечения.  
  
Три.  
Главное – заставить его сделать хоть один настоящий вдох. И если он окажется слишком слаб, чтобы дышать самостоятельно, что ж… Я буду дышать за него. Столько, сколько потребуется.  
  
Четыре.  
Что это за слабый стук – моё сердце или его? Наверное, я всё-таки действовал правильно, пусть и интуитивно: пульс едва прощупывается, но он, без сомнения, присутствует. Тем не менее, борьба не окончена. Я отогнал смерть ненадолго – аппарат на последнем издыхании и скоро отключится. Как быстро он состарится? За несколько минут или мгновенно рассыплется в прах, отдавая старухе с косой украденное у вечности время с процентами?  
  
Ключевая кровь. Никто и никогда не вводил её повторно, тем более неочищенную и хранившуюся Бог знает в каких условиях. В тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят шестом Хелен приготовила для нас сыворотку.  
  
Но у меня нет выхода и времени. Сжимаю ключ, пока он не впивается в ладонь.   
— Дождись, я скоро.  
  
— Где Джеймс? – спрашивает Хелен, кода я материализуюсь в главном зале.  
— У него сердце прихватило. Нам следует поторопиться.  
Хелен медлит, но сдается под нетерпеливыми взглядами остальных.  
  
Честь достать мензурку с темно-красной жидкостью из ниши выпадает Тесле.  
— Нечего пялиться на неё с такой жадностью. Она предназначена не для тебя.  
— Хелен права, - подтверждаю я и наношу ему коронный удар в челюсть, отработанный и опробованный ещё в Нормандии.  
— Джон!  
— Извини, дорогая, но мне это нужнее, - я прижимаю к себе мензурку и сумку Николы и растворяюсь в воздухе, переносясь обратно в комнату-склеп.  
  
Джеймс жив. Пока – я ощущаю, как его сердце замедляет свой ход. Словно часы, у которых заканчивается завод.   
  
В вещах Николы обязаны найтись шпицы – вампир он или не вампир, в конце концов? Ожидания оправдываются – их всего два, но они есть. Наполняю один из мензурки – примерно треть от всего количества. Я не имею ни малейшего представления, что случится после укола, и кровь может мне ещё понадобиться.  
  
Джеймс открывает глаза, шепчет полуразборчиво, глотая гласные:  
— Ты с ума сошёл?   
— Наоборот. Потерпи, будет больно, - нахожу на его руке самую крупную вену и надавливаю на поршень со всей силы. Делать укол непосредственно в сердце я не решился.   
  
Больно? Ха! Я преуменьшил эффект: тело Джеймса выгибается, как от удара током, скручивается в ломаные спирали и неизвестные науке геометрические фигуры. Он что-то кричит, что? Слова теряются в агонии.  
  
Аппарат. То, что удерживало его в мире живых, сейчас его убивает. Пальцы у меня трясутся, как у наркомана в период героиновой ломки, и разъединить трубки и провода получается далеко не с первого раза.  
  
Приступ заканчивается так же внезапно, как и начался, и Джеймс теряет сознание. Наверное, это к лучшему.   
  
Он сказал, что кровь надо оставить там, где она была, но я вспоминаю о временном парадоксе. Что, если Джеймсу было суждено умереть? Если бы сердечный приступ подстерёг его в главном зале, а не здесь, то мензурка с кровью осталась бы у Теслы. Но тут вмешался я.  
  
\- Прости, но я не могу тебя потерять. И убивать тебя, чтобы восстановить правильное течение времени, тоже не стану. И покончить с собой не дам.  
  
Жидкости в мензурке осталось две трети: Хелен и Николе хватит и на эксперимент, и на задуманное. Но сначала я перенесу Джеймса в свой приют – домик в горах Шотландии. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он подхватил пневмонию. Аппарат на всякий случай прихвачу с собой. Вдруг пригодится.  
  
Дома я укладываю Джеймса на диван и укрываю двумя одеялами. Дышит он ровно и глубоко, и я переношусь обратно в Балассам почти без колебаний.  
  
— Джон, что ты себе позволяешь?  
— Держите вашу кровь. Я устал, поэтому надеюсь, что вы не возражаете, если я доставлю вас в Убежище и удалюсь отдохнуть.  
  
Я вымотан, на пределе сил, и рад, что последнее перемещение за этот длинный и суматошный день не занесло меня куда-нибудь на Эверест или в Гималаи.   
  
Джеймс в себя не приходил, но у него по-прежнему ровное и глубокое дыхание; я падаю рядом и засыпаю, едва коснувшись головой подушки.  
  
Утром меня будит запах ягодного чая. Джеймс стоит у окна с чашкой, в моём банном халате и с мокрыми волосами.  
— Надеюсь, там нет галлюциногенов.   
— Обычный набор: листья клубники, малины, кислица и вереск. Что, упреков не будет?  
— Хвост не вырос, жабры – тоже. В чём я могу тебя упрекнуть?  
— Но ничего не изменилось.  
— А если присмотреться?   
— Ты – это всё ещё ты. Ключевая кровь не оказала…  
— Глаза, Джон. Посмотри мне в глаза.  
  
И я замечаю тонкую янтарную полоску вокруг зрачков.  
— Поразительно, правда? Кровь, введенная в организм, уже испытавший её влияние, продолжает менять его.   
— Как?  
— У меня есть время это выяснить. Ты нужен Хелен.   
— Джеймс…  
— И своей дочери. Остальные тоже не отказались бы от твоей помощи.  
— Кроме Теслы. Не факт, что он оценил мой хук справа.  
— Кроме Теслы, - соглашается он. - Я хотел бы отправиться с тобой. Но… очень давно я спросил у Хелен-из-будущего, это долгая история, как-нибудь потом расскажу, кто дожил до две тысячи десятого, и она так на меня посмотрела, что… Я остался в живых, но должен был умереть…  
— Поэтому ты и не починил свой аппарат, хотя мог?  
Джеймс кивает.   
— Иди, Джон. Я останусь здесь.  
Вероятно, на моем лице отражаются все сомнения, потому что он отставляет чашку и прикладывает мою руку к своей груди. Его сердце бьется размеренно и чётко.  
— Я буду тебя ждать, обещаю.  
  


_Нет средства вернуться,_  
Если не получится проснуться,  
Нет средства от смерти,  
Не похожей на ветер.

  
Джеймс редко допускал ошибки в суждениях, и насчёт цели Культа он также не ошибся. Зря я отдал оставшуюся кровь Хелен.  
  
Меня не было рядом, когда росла Эшли, и мне о ней известны крупицы. И я уже больше ничего не узнаю, кроме того, что она сначала делала, потом думала, любила кожаную одежду, свои пистолеты и мотоцикл, и свою мать. Эта любовь оказалась сильнее заданной генетической программы, и она, в конечном счёте, спасла не только Хелен, но и нас всех.  
  
Я завидую ей и завидую Джеймсу – Эшли была его племянницей по всему, кроме крови, и он знал её дольше и был ей ближе, чем я.  
  
Единственное, что я ещё могу – найти Дану Уиткомб. Это легко: она не прячется и не обращает на меня внимания, хотя мы сидим за соседними столиками в уличном кафе. Пусть насладится предсмертной трапезой. Я отметаю мысль о мече и её голове – подобная казнь для неё чересчур благородна. Обойдётся моим ножом. Он никогда меня не подводил.  
  
Вынужден признать, что она была храброй. Не закричала даже тогда, когда я загнал её в тупик между гаражами. Обещала власть и лечение, и что-то ещё, вроде деньги. Я не помню. Только после я телепортируюсь прямиком в ванную: Джеймсу нельзя меня видеть таким – перемазанным чужой кровью от макушки до пят, рубашку и пальто хоть выжимай, на лице коркой подсыхает алая маска, с ладоней капает…   
На асфальте рядом с телом я оставил небольшой автограф. Хелен поймёт.  
«Все долги уплачены. Дж. Д.»  
  
Джеймс тихонько стучит в дверь:  
— Джон? Я знаю про Эшли. Мне очень жаль.  
Я торопливо выбираюсь из покрасневшей воды и оборачиваю бедра полотенцем.  
— Я убил её. Дану, - шепчу я, проводя пальцами по разделяющей нас деревянной поверхности. Своеобразная кабинка для исповеди. – Разделал её, как Мэри Келли. Или Энни Чэпмен.  
Это признание. То, о чём я не сумел рассказать Джеймсу много лет назад. Сейчас смешно гадать, почему я не сделал этого раньше, когда это имело хоть какой-нибудь смысл.  
— Я знаю, Джон. Я видел.  
— Хелен пыталась мне помочь, видит Бог, она пыталась…  
— Иногда этого недостаточно.  
— Во время перемещений я подцепил что-то. Какую-то сущность. Кажется, это называется подселением. Но Дану я убил для себя. И мне понравилось. Понравилось лично _мне_ , понимаешь?  
— Я видел, - повторяет Джеймс, и я распахиваю дверь, потому что его интонация меня тревожит.   
— Видел что?  
— Всё. Например, что после твоего ухода Хелен выставила Уильяма и Генри из своего кабинета, чтобы предаться горю в одиночестве, а Никола открыл третью бутылку с редким вином. В данный момент он перешёл к пятой.   
Янтарная полоска вокруг его зрачков вибрирует, сжимаясь и разжимаясь, и я вздрагиваю.  
— Чем лучше я знаком с человеком, тем больше я вижу. Его глазами, - поясняет он.  
— И это сотворила ключевая кровь.  
— Это сотворил ты тем уколом. Не самый плохой результат. По сравнению с альтернативой.  
Джеймс подходит ближе и кладёт руки мне на плечи. Прикосновение его губ – приятная неожиданность. Тепло, мягкость и клубничный чай… у взаимности весьма занимательное сочетание вкусов.  
— Что, опять струсишь, как в Нормандии?   
— Я убью снова, - говорю я.   
— Завтра, - отвечает Джеймс, – мы сядем, и ты мне расскажешь о том, что тебя нашло в переходах между точками A и Б, в мельчайших подробностях. И мы во всём разберемся.  
— Хорошо.   
  
Поцелуй номер три длиннее и не столь скромен, как номер два. Мне не терпится выяснить, какой у взаимности запах и какова она на ощупь. Сегодня я собираюсь изучить её в как можно большем количестве ракурсов.   
  


_Из-за меня только то, что накануне,_  
Из-за меня ночи без огня.  
Из-за меня – просто я наверно умер  
Во времена накануне дня.

 


	17. Визит дамы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Лондон собрались нежданные гости..

Во время обороны английского Убежища Деклану было некогда разбираться, какие отношения связывают Хелен, Теслу и Друитта.  
  
А потом ему стало и вовсе не до того: вернулся Джеймс, на вопрос, кого же похоронили в Балассаме, отвечать отказался и заявил, что на прежнюю должность не претендует.  
— Это как? – растерялся Деклан.  
— У меня отпуск, – пожал плечами Джеймс. – Первый за сто двадцать лет, кстати. Передай масло, пожалуйста.  
  
Скрыть от остальных, что Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон в одном флаконе очень даже жив, оказалось легче легкого. В особняке жизнь просто била ключом (и всё по голове, как любила выражаться Тамара): Липучка постоянно сбегал из банки пожрать любимого раритетного паркета, эмпаты ругались с телепатами, а те – с телекинетиками, Алистер, согласившийся работать местным психологом, грозился уволиться «из этого дурдома» ежедневно, а шум при этом стоял такой, что Деклан всерьез опасался за свои уши. Эшли носилась по коридорам то с катаной наперевес, то с каким-нибудь навороченным огнестрельным оружием – ирландец Мэтт был образцом неуязвимости и по дурости разрешил ставить на себе эксперименты.  
  
Деклан подозревал, что если обитатели Убежища и заметят Джеймса в коридоре, то просто примут его за местное дружелюбное привидение.  
  
Весть о том, что Магнус решила наведаться в гости, Тесла увязался за ней, а Друитт не сумел остаться в стороне, грянула как гром с ясного неба. Деклан винил во всем шотландских контрабандистов, решивших продать детеныша лох-несского чудовища на лондонском черном рынке, и судорожно думал, куда деть Эшли и как спрятать Джеймса, потому что Хелен позвонила ему из такси с известием, что прибудет в особняк через двадцать минут. А двадцати минут слишком мало, чтобы добежать до канадской границы и попросить политического убежища.  
  
— Всё образуется, – попыталась успокоить его Эшли.  
— Ну, это же не ты скрывала от Хелен свое местонахождение. Когда она узнает, что все это время ты жила здесь, она мне голову оторвёт. Джеймс, заткнись. Про тебя она тоже узнает, и тогда я точно труп.  
  
В кабинет заглянула Тамара.  
— Вам телеграмма, босс, – весело оповестила она.  
— От кого?  
— Там подпись, Хелена Г. Уэллс.  
Деклан уронил голову на стол и застонал.  
— Включай протокол номер девять.  
— Но у нас же не ЧП и не эпидемия, – удивилась Тамара.  
— Хелена и Хелен в одной комнате с Друиттом и Теслой – это ЧП, поверь мне на слово, – сказал Джеймс. – Может, нам ещё не поздно эмигрировать на Северный полюс?


	18. Reference Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уилл и Хелен приезжают в гости в Лондонское Убежище.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, флафф, ангст, пост!канон

— Перелёт был долгим, так что предлагаю продолжить завтра, – Хелен встает с кресла, и Уилл в который раз удивляется, как при этом ей удаётся сохранить грациозность: это плюшевое безобразие просто создано для того, чтобы нормальный, обычный человек утонул в нём по шею без всякой надежды выбраться из удушающих мягких объятий.  
— Поддерживаю, – с неприкрытой радостью отвечает Деклан. Судя по его виду, последний раз он спал где-то в прошлой жизни и совсем не против исправить это упущение.  
  
Они в Лондоне. Официально – чтобы обсудить с МакРеем абнормалов из Плоской земли и положение в целом, а неофициально… Уилл почти уверен, что Хелен Магнус было необходимо хотя бы на несколько дней оказаться как можно дальше от руин замка в Старом городе.   
  
Подземное Убежище поражает воображение своими технологиями и размахом, его с полным правом можно назвать Праксисом-2, но замок был их приютом, обжитым местом, где знаком каждый миллиметр и где под защитой каменных стен они ощущали себя в безопасности по-настоящему, той безопасности, что не обеспечивается сигнализацией или силовыми полями, потому что, как известно, дома и стены помогают.   
  
Но эти стены превратились в пепел, и Хелен, оставив дела на дружную троицу (Генри и решивших остаться в новой версии Убежища Кейт и Гэрриса), купила два билета на самолёт.  
  
Деклан деловито и целенаправленно собирает чашки с остывшими остатками чая, поэтому его спокойный вопрос становится для Уилла полной неожиданностью:  
— И чего ты стоишь? Кого ждёшь?  
— Не понял?  
— Иди за ней.  
— Хелен это не понравится, она хочет побыть одна.  
— Неправда.  
— Откуда тебе знать?  
— Оттуда же, откуда мне известно, что нам всем сейчас хреново с большой буквы «Х», а мы мило болтаем, нацепив вежливые улыбочки и делая вид, что всё в порядке. Так вот – ни фига не в порядке, всё очень плохо!  
— Кто бы жаловался, тебе-то не понадобилось взрывать Убежище.  
— Тем не менее, у нас есть запасной аэродром в Шотландии, благодаря тому, что Хелен предупредила Джеймса. А нашим коллегам в Уэльсе и Северной Ирландии большое спасибо за работу с местными абнормалами и населением. Уилл, то, что у нас не вспыхнула война, это вопрос везения и долгосрочного планирования, только и всего. Хелен пришлось труднее.   
— Ну, она же глава всей Сети.  
— Именно. И наверняка ты заметил, что она на пределе. И если ты сейчас не пойдёшь к ней, я лично отволоку тебя в библиотеку и запру дверь.  
— Тебе-то это зачем?  
— Просто я не хочу отвечать за все Убежища мира, если Хелен свалится с сердечным приступом. Мне своего дурдома хватает, честное слово.  
  
Уилл следует за Декланом в кухню, мысленно подбирая слова, но возразить ему, по сути, нечего. Хелен _действительно_ устала, хотя она никогда не признается в этом. И он отдал бы всё на свете за возможность как-то ей помочь, но он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как к ней подступиться – когда Хелен проводит границы, они прочнее и выше Великой китайской стены.  
  
Мытьё посуды успокаивает, есть в этом действе что-то медитативное, и Уилл автоматически бёрётся за полотенце.  
Тишину нарушает Деклан – убрав на полку последнюю чашку, он оборачивается и пристально смотрит на Уилла с пугающе открытым выражением на лице, от которого тому становится несколько неуютно.  
— Слушай, мы все что-то потеряли за эти четыре года, но Хелен потеряла больше всех. Ты нужен ей.  
  
Уилл вздыхает. Джеймс, Эшли, Друитт, Убежище. И Адам Ворт. Хелен не сдержалась лишь однажды – когда Ворта привезли в «старое» Убежище, и стало ясно, что Хелен заразилась от него. Она проскочила мимо Уилла, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы заглушить всхлипы, но это было всё. В остальное время её глаза абсолютно сухие. Суше, чем песок в сожжённой солнцем пустыне.  
  
— Потому что я её протеже?  
В голосе Уилла одновременно горечь и смирение.  
— Нет. Потому, что она может на тебя положиться. А это главное – чтобы рядом был тот, на кого ты можешь рассчитывать. Всегда.  
Уилл думает: «А кого рассчитывал ты?». Ответ очевиден. На Джеймса Уотсона. Который умер далеко отсюда, и теперь Деклан МакРей может рассчитывать лишь на себя самого.   
— И ты был рядом, когда она в тебе нуждалась больше всего.  
— Этого мало.  
— Только потому, что мы молчим.   
— Откровенный разговор что-нибудь изменит?  
— Не сразу. Мне до сих пор больно говорить о Джеймсе, но если я продолжу молчать, я его забуду, а это намного больнее.  
  
«Ничего ты не понимаешь». Хелен – недосягаемая звезда, он, Уилл, способен лишь кружить на её орбите, не в силах преодолеть расстояние размером с протянутую руку. Вслух он произносит:  
— У меня та же комната, что и в прошлый раз?  
Деклан фыркает, словно Уилл только что сморозил несусветную глупость.   
— А ты не задумывался над тем, что мы – это точка отсчёта?  
— Отсчёта чего?  
— Не чего, а для кого. Для таких, как Хелен. Как Джеймс. Они прожили так много, что забыли, каково это – быть кем-то обычным, ничем ни примечательным. Кем-то несовершенным и уязвимым. Мы напоминаем им об этом. Поэтому мы здесь, в Убежище – они ориентируются на нас, мы ориентируемся на них. Когда работаешь один, легко потеряться и перегнуть палку.   
— Ну да, они абнормалы, и мы учим их человечности.  
— Мы учим друг друга. Джеймс много раз повторял мне, что человечность не является прерогативой Homo Sapiens.  
— Значит, точка отсчёта?  
— Да.  
— Интересная теория.  
— Не моя, к сожалению. Поговори с Хелен, и тогда я наконец смогу перестать притворяться Капитаном Очевидность.  
— Недолюбливаешь старину Кэпа?  
— Когда я служил в спецназе, я был майором. Спокойной ночи.  
  
В библиотеке темно – единственной настольной лампы недостаточно, чтобы разогнать мрак. Хелен сидит на диване, закутавшись в клетчатый плед, и Уилла охватывает неожиданная злость.  
  
Пятерка студентов из Оскфорда, связавшие себя экспериментом крепче, чем сообщники – общим преступлением. И где они все, когда они так нужны?   
Гриффин и Уотсон умерли, и к ним Уилл не имел никаких претензий.   
Друитт же пропал неизвестно куда, но и раньше он не торопился встать рядом с Хелен, когда она ему это позволила бы. Друитт не пришёл на похороны Эшли, исчез после дорого давшейся победы над Культом, и долго о нём не было никаких известий.   
А после взрыва Убежища куда-то подевался Тесла.   
  
Точка отсчёта. Что-то в этом есть. Уилл садится на краешек дивана в непосредственной близости от Хелен – их колени практически соприкасаются. Кажется, она никак не реагирует на его присутствие. К чёрту, решает он и медленно выговаривает, потому что внезапно сдавило горло:  
\- Мне его не хватает. Здоровяка. Я ненавижу «Сумерки», а у него была дурная привычка читать мне эти книжки, когда я болел. Я бы всё отдал за то, чтобы услышать очередную главу. Забавно, автор филолог по образованию, а запас слов меньше, чем у мексиканца, что впервые пересёк границу.  
  
Хелен не поворачивается, но её пальцы находят его руку и сжимают его ладонь.  
\- Я хотела бы уметь рисовать не только в мире, созданном для нас психочервем, - говорит она глухо, будто простудилась и охрипла. – Мне это нравилось. Странно, но у меня сохранилось не очень много фотографий Эшли. Я уже не помню, как звучал её голос, когда она смеялась. Как выглядела, когда была счастлива. И какого цвета были её глаза.  
  
Уиллу очень хочется погладить её по голове, но это слишком, и он довольствуется тем, что обнимает её, осторожно прижимает к себе, вдыхая запах её шампуня и духов – морскую свежесть… и непролитые слёзы. Впрочем, непролитыми им остаться не суждено – вскоре ворот его футболки промокает насквозь. И против его ожиданий после Хелен не отодвигается, а наоборот, обнимает его в ответ, не произнося ни слова.  
  
Господи, она на самом деле ему доверяет, и одно осознание этого факта вызывает желание заплакать. Они вытягиваются на диване во весь рост, близко-близко – диван узкий и неудобный, но Уиллу плевать: Хелен засыпает на его плече, и охраняя её сон, он чувствует себя драконом, защищающим нечто более драгоценное, чем старинное сокровище.   
  
Когда он просыпается, из кухни доносятся дурманящие ароматы имбиря, перца и печёного теста.  
— Хочешь печенья? – спрашивает Деклан, кивая на блюда на столе: руки у него заняты сковородкой, в которой скворчит омлет, а фартук с НЛО и зелеными человечками невольно заставляет улыбнуться.   
— Ты готовишь?  
— Исключительно когда нервничаю. Некоторые люди нарезают круги по потолку, другие пьют настой пустырника, а я пеку печенье. По рецепту моей мамы.  
— Вкусно, – бормочет Уилл с набитым ртом. – И что, даже завтрак дадут?  
— Через пять минут. Хелен ещё спит?  
— Да.  
— Пусть спит. Она заслужила.  
— Я не спросил вчера… А тебе есть с кем поговорить? Не хочешь – не отвечай, это не моё дело, но…  
— … мы вроде как друзья.  
— Ага.  
— Есть. Алистер Найт. Психолог и эмпат, при гостях изображает Тень отца Гамлета и сливается с обоями. Знаешь, когда я пришёл к нему на приём, я и не подозревал, что найду хорошего друга.   
— Психолог?  
— Узкого профиля. Помогает тем, у кого… определённые проблемы.  
  
Уилл удерживается от прямого вопроса, но любопытство явно не получается скрыть, и Деклан закатывает рукав рубашки. Вдоль предплечья идут три косых продольных царапины, которые почти зажили, но всё равно определить их происхождение не составляет труда.   
— Алистер работает со мной уже год. Иногда случаются рецидивы, но редко, и я думаю, что больше их не будет.  
Деклан не оправдывается, таким тоном констатируют факт, и Уилл чувствует, как угрызения совести разбавляет облегчение.  
— Но всё равно, звони, прилетай в любое время дня и ночи, хорошо?  
— Договорились. Ещё чаю?  
— Не откажусь.  
— Смешно, но только когда я начал ходить к специалисту, до меня дошло, как быстро я забыл, как жить обыкновенной жизнью. Как мы все забыли. Без цели бродить по улице, пить кофе с пирожным в кафе на набережной…  
— Хрустеть печеньем на обзорном колесе, – подхватывает Уилл. – Сам не знаю, почему я это сказал.  
— Кстати, печенье вам с Хелен я могу выдать с собой.   
— Это намёк? Хелен откажется  
— Поставь её перед фактом. Отдых ещё никому не вредил. К тому же, прогулки на свежем воздухе способствуют появлению умных мыслей. А умные мысли нам сильно пригодятся.  
  
Уилл поднимается наверх с кульком печенья, пластиковыми стаканчиками и бутылкой вина.  
«Отличный год, - Деклан вынырнул из погреба с заговорщицкой улыбкой, - и последний образец – до него Тесла добраться не успел».  
«Значит, и правда прекрасный год, - рассмеялся Уилл, - Никола пить что попало не станет и под дулом автомата».  
  
Хелен мирно дремлет под пледом, и Уилл тихонько присаживается рядом. Лондонское колесо обозрения – туристическое место, но он уже представляет и раскачивающуюся кабинку, и ветер в лицо, и пикник на высоте ста тридцати метров. В реальности, конечно, будет не так, и наверняка пойдёт дождь – погода в Лондоне меняется чуть ли не ежеминутно, но что-то подсказывает ему, что сегодня – хороший день, и чёрная полоса постепенно растворяется в белизне наступающего утра.  



End file.
